El Viento Murmura
by Eigna-fluff
Summary: COMPLETO Un Bosque, de noche, el viento sopla fuertemente. Pilika se encuentra sola y Len a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Un misterioso hombre entra donde Pilika...será Len?LenxPilika REVIEW!ULTIMO CAP arriba! gracias por su apoyo!
1. En el que Pilika se queda sola

Konnichiwa ^^ a todos, pues miren este es mi primer fic que publico pero tengo otros sin publicar, éste va a ser el primero que voy a publicar asi que no sean mal@s y leanlo Y dejen Reviews!!!n.n'' Estoy traumada con Shaman King, tal vez haya un poco de OCC pero nada grave (uy si) A si otra cosa se que Pilika se escribe Pirika y Len se escribe Ren, por eso de las "r" y como las pronuncian. Yo en la versión que vi los dicen así que, si no les gusta cámbienlo por una r pero por lo pronto es Pilika y Len. Si ven uno que otro error no duden en decirlo en sus REVIEWS! Por lo pronto estoy muy enferma con influenza TT_TT asi que dudo mucho que no haya errores... Ahora si continuemos con la historia.  
  
Disclaimer:el mismo y aburrido de siempre: no soy dueña de nada, ni de mi vida u.u y sólo hago esto para distraerme un poco, nada de dinero...  
  
El viento murmura Por: Eigna-Fluff  
  
Len-16 Pilika-15 -platica- pensamiento *****cambio de escena****  
  
*******Bosque Perdido********  
  
El viento soplaba fuertemente, tan fuerte que tal vez era capaz de derribar edificios. Las ramas de los árboles se movían ruidosamente y varias hojas ya habían sido víctimas de este viento. Los animales que alguna vez habitaron el bosque habían desaparecido refugiándose en cuevas o madrigueras. Pero recordemos que el humano puede ser a la vez el ser vivo más fuerte y vulnerable de todos. Y una pequeña Ainu no era la excepción.  
  
Al escuchar los diferentes ruidos, no pudo controlar los escalofríos que pasaban por su cuerpo, eso no estaba bien, Pilika confiaba en sus instintos de Ainu. En la montaña cuando nevaba jamás le habían fallado, podía sentir cuando venía una tormenta de nieve o simplemente corrientes de aire frío. Y el día de hoy sus instintos indicaban que algo venía y no le iba a agradar nada a la Ainu.  
  
Pilika dejó esto atrás y trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo en poner la casa, más bien tienda de campaña en donde iba a dormir esa noche, si suponía que ella sola pues con la posible tormenta que se avecinaba, lo más probable era que Horo-Horo se quedara con los Asakura y ella tendría que quedarse sola.  
  
~Pilika POV~  
  
-Genial mi querido hermano me tuvo que dejar sola, justo hoy, cuando el viento sopla más fuerte que de costumbre- murmuré para que sólo yo alcanzara a escuchar lo que decía.  
  
Tamao lo tenía que invitar a cenar a la Pensión Asakura como siempre, me pregunto cuando se irán a casar esos dos...'-reí después de pensar esto. 'Noo... todavía son muy chicos para hacer es., Me pregunto si algún día me iré a casar yo, con lo obsesivo compulsivo celoso que es mi hermano. Aleja a cualquier posible candidato a pedirme que fuera su novia. Reí otra vez.Con nada más recordar la cara de mi hermano al amenazar a esos "candidatos" me da risa. Aunque los chistes de Chocolove me dan más risa, aún sigo sin comprender porque los demás no se ríen (a/n: algo que yo misma no comprendo) de los chistes si son muy buenos, muy profesionales.(a/n: ni yo me la creo)  
  
Suspiré. Algo que hago muy seguido. Pero nadie lo nota, así que no hay problema. La causa de mis suspiros son unos ojos dorados como el oro, ardientes como el fuego y que con la ira se incendian. Sí, estoy enamorada de Len Tao. Tal vez es otra de mis tontas niñerías, pero últimamente me he sentido muy sola, como si algo le faltara a mi corazón. Ese algo es ese chico. Desde el primer momento que lo vi me enamoré de él, no es una atracción física sino espiritual. Me enamoré del Len Tao que nunca se da por vencido en la situación en que se encuentre. Pero... lamentablemente él no sabe que existo. No me saluda, no me habla, no me nota, como si no existiera. Yo no se lo reprocho, pues supongo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que notarme. Suspiré de nuevo.  
  
~Aquí se terminan los pensamientos de Pilika~  
  
Pilika dejó atrás estos pensamientos para continuar con su trabajo, después de un rato logró terminar. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte y esto le indicaba a Pilika que pronto debería de refugiarse o si no saldría lastimada. Se preguntaran como una insignificante tienda de campaña la iba a proteger. Pues esta tienda de campaña no era ordinaria, estaba diseñada para soportar las más terribles tormentas, asi que Pilika estaría segura dentro de ella.  
  
Pilika se dirigió a un arbusto cercano para tomar sus cosas que había dejado ahí escondidas en lo que ella regresaba. Tomó sus cosas y entró a la casa de campaña. Después de entrar puso un pequeño seguro para que el viento no pudiera entrar, sacó su futon azul , un libro, se recostó y comenzó a leer.  
  
******No muy lejos de donde estaba Pilika******  
  
Len Tao estaba entrenando en el bosque. Todos los árboles a su alrededor estaban cortados en varios pedazos. Ni uno había sobrevivido. El viento no parecía molestar a Len, más bien lo hacía entrenar más duro. Aunque el torneo de los shamanes había terminado, e Yoh Asakura había sido nombrado Shaman King, él no había dejado de entrenar, haciendo que sus músculos crecieran cada día más.  
  
-Bason!! Quiero que incrementes tu poder! Que tal si un enemigo se nos presentara y fuera más poderoso que tú??!!- gritó un agitado Len Tao -Perdone señorito pero llevamos aquí más de 12 horas y mis poderes ya están agotados..-dijo Bason un poco temeroso a la reacción de su amo, pero para su sorpresa la reacción de Len fue otra. -Está bien, sólo una vez más y ya. Bason posesiona esta lanza!! Ataque de la cuchilla dorada!!- gritó Len. Miles de cuchillas salieron disparadas cortando más árboles y hasta rocas. Uno de los ataques logró llegar cerca de donde estaba Pilika. Len notó una casa de campaña cerca y temiendo haber dañado a alguien decidió ir a investigar. -Bason ya es suficiente por hoy te puedes ir a rondar por ahí, quiero revisar algo antes de irme- dijo Len. -Pero...-dijo Bason -He dicho que te vayas!!!- gritó Len -Si señorito- contestó Bason. Bason se convirtió a su forma chibi y se fue volando. -Ahhhh- suspiró Len- porque nunca me obedece rápido, será mejor ir a esa parte del bosque y luego irme a descansar.  
  
Len saltó de rama en rama o al menos lo que había quedado de ellas, hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Pilika. Len saltó hasta lo más alto de un árbol para ver bien, pero lo único que logró escuchar fue la voz de una mujer diciendo algo o más bien narrando, como si estuviera leyendo en voz alta y después una risa.  
  
-mmhhh esa voz se me hace familiar, pero es de mujer. Las únicas mujeres que conozco son mi hermana, que está en China, Anna que está con Asakura de viaje, Tamao que ha de estar con el idiota de Hoto-Hoto y la Ainu.....-dijo Len, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que la voz era de Pilika. -Así que la pequeña Ainu está sola en el bosque-dijo Len sonriendo- vamos a darle un pequeño susto. Pero en ese momento el viento sopló más fuerte haciendo que Len perdiera el equilibrio y empezara a caer. Len logró agarrar una de las ramas que quedaban, pero notó que la rama en donde había estado se había roto y había caído muuuuuuyy cerca de la entrada de la casa de campaña. Len se asustó (a/n: algo así O.O) pues la voz había dejado de escucharse y conociendo el temperamento de Pilika sabía que si lo encontraba ahí colgando no iba a vivir para contarlo.  
  
Len se dejó caer, cayendo dentro de un arbusto. Se paró y se dirigió muy lentamente hacia la entrada de la casa de campaña. Cumpliría con su objetivo de sacarle un susto a la pequeña Ainu o hasta algo más, pero en ese momento se detuvo pues distinguió una segunda silueta fuera de la casa de campaña..... La luz que iluminaba dentro de la casa de campaña se apagó.  
  
Pero retrocedamos un poco el tiempo para saber que hacia la pequeña Ainu mientras Len formulaba su maligno plan.  
  
*****Parte del Bosque donde se encuentra Pilika*****  
  
~Pensamientos Pilika ~  
  
- Y Darth Vader le extendió su mano a Luke Skywalker y le dijo: "soy tu padre"- leía en voz alta el libro de "Star Wars" y comencé a reír, ese Darth Vader siempre había sido mi ídolo- pero Luke no se molestó en tomar su mano y se lanzó al vacío- terminé de leer.  
  
Nunca me han gustado los libros románticos como los de Tamao, más bien prefiero los libros de acción y ficción, si, son geniales. Nunca pude ir a ver las películas de "Star Wars", así que compré los libros y los comencé a leer. De repente escuché un ruido afuera, como si una rama hubiera caído, no me importó pues había un fuerte viento afuera y muchas ramas estaban cayendo. Pero después escuché algo más "pesadito" caerse, parecía que había lluvia de ramas y rocas el día de hoy. Sonreí para mi misma. Hoy parezco estar de un muy buen humor. Empecé a sentir mis ojos pesados. Decidí ir a dormirme y apagué la luz.  
  
Estuve callada y con los ojos cerrados por sólo un minuto pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Así que me quede ahí acostada con los ojos cerrados escuchando el viento soplar, moviendo las hojas como si quisiera arrullarme. Empecé a sentir sueño pero se me quitó cuando escuché algo fuera. Medio abrí un ojo y sólo pude distinguir una silueta, que parecía ser de un hombre. Ahh nada más era eso. Espera un segundo, de un hombre!!??? Que voy hacer, que voy a hacer?? Lo más seguro es que es un ladrón que quiere robar mis pertenencias TT_TT, bueno no voy a hacer nada mejor me voy a quedar quietecita hasta que se vaya. (a/n: lo sé lo más seguro es que la Pilika original hubiera sacado un palo para golpear al ladrón, pero eso afectaría lo que va a pasar....)  
  
Así me quede varios segundos y fue entonces cuando comencé a escuchar los pasos de ese hombre cada vez más cerca, se detuvo, comenzó a caminar de nuevo y fue entonces cuando sentí una ráfaga de viento entrar y tocar mis mejillas, se dejó de sentir...Eso quería decir que el hombre ya estaba dentro de mi casa de campaña y misteriosamente yo no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo. Pude escuchar como caminó alrededor de mi y se detuvo, todo estaba en silencio. Bueno no exactamente...pude escuchar su respiración, y a decir verdad sonaba a que estaba un poco agitado, mhhh porque será? Y sentí su mano tocando mis mejillas..¡¡¡¿¿¿Quien demonios se creía este tipo para estar tocando mi hermosa cara??!!!Pero se sentía tan bien que lo dejé seguirlo haciendo. Después sentí como con sus dos manos sostuvo mi cara y sentí algo suave y húmedo en mis labios. Eso algo suave eran sus labios!!!Alguien en sus cinco sentidos lo que hubiera hecho habría sido empujarlo y eso traté!!! Pero mi intento fue fallido pues el misterioso hombre me tenía acorralada y no me podía mover.  
  
Dejé atrás mis intentos de escapar para dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que estaban invadiendo mi cuerpo en ese momento. Sus suaves labios tocando los míos, sus manos que parecían estar un poco maltratadas acariciando mi cara y cuerpo. Separé un poco mis labios para dejar que introdujera en mi boca su lengua y así comenzar una batalla entre la suya y la mía. No!! Esto está mal, yo amo a Len, no tengo porque estarme besando con un desconocido. Noté que mis brazos ya estaban libres así que lo empujé a un lado de mí haciendo que nuestros labios se separaran y que los míos extrañaran a aquellos del extraño. Era extrañó de repente estoy aquí tratando de dormir y después entra alguien desconocido y me roba mi primer beso!!!!  
  
Sentí como aquel hombre se estaba acercando a mi otra vez y fue cuando me oí decir- Lo siento extraño, pero yo amo a alguien más, amo a Len Tao y planeo mantenerme fiel a él- dije-Aunque él no sepa nada acerca de mis sentimientos- murmuré un poco después. Me sentí un poco aliviada después de decir esto. Me dí cuenta de algo, en todo este tiempo no había abierto mis ojos y él hombre misterioso no había dicho nada tampoco. Mmmhhh que extraño, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, la voz del hombre!!  
  
-Yo.... te amo Pilika- oí decir, una voz tan conocida para mi y mi corazón saltó al escuchar esas palabras tan anheladas por mi corazón. Sentí de nuevo sus labios tocar los míos y estaba a punto de responder cuando fui interrumpida, por el sonido de la "puerta" de la casa de campaña abrirse, dejando el viento entrar. Abrí mis ojos y a la luz de la Luna pude distinguir la silueta de un hombre musculoso y con un peculiar peinado, acaso era mi hermano??. Y escuché como dijo o yo diría gritó-¡¡¡¡Qué haces encima de Pilika y además tocando con tus asquerosas manos!!!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Bueno ¿ qué les pareció??Ahhhh que con mi vida, es 1:55 de la madrugada y escribir el final de este capitulo no fue fácil....., primero iba a ser un one-shot pero de repente se me vino una idea loca la cabeza...., muajajaja soy cruel, quien será el misterioso hombre y el de la entrada??? Porfavor, please, onegai, sivuple, per favore, dejenme su REVIEW, si no no continuare esta historia, con 5 reviews lo continúo lo prometo. Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, ideas, flames (nada más anda agresivo porque lloro TT_TT) pero REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, mas reviews más capítulos!!!^^ Ja ne  
  
...Eigna-Fluff 


	2. En el que el misterioso hombre se revela

Ejem... bueno queridos lectores aquí Eigna-fluff de nuevo...., recibí 9 reviews en el primer día!!!! Se los agradezco mucho y como prometí que si recibía 5 lo continuaría...lo prometido es deuda.....Por favor no me peguen después de leer lo siguiente, no se preocupen sigue siendo LenxPilika, pero... después daré mis razones....  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Son of twilight: mhhh este gracias, creeme lo continuare TT_TT eres mala amiga yo si pongo reviews largos en tus fics...., ya verás cuando te vea...  
  
Indhira Morillo: gracias nunca me he considerado gran escritora... jejejeje si definitivamente LenxPilka son buena pareja, la combinación perfecta.  
  
Aome: Que bueno que te gustó ^^''', u.u trataré de no dejar en suspenso que mi seguro no cubre accidentes causados por leer fics, pero dime a poco lo deje en tanto suspenso???  
  
Annita_chan: lo siento pero quería publicarlo lo más pronto posible para saber si valía la pena continuarlo y ya me di cuenta que si....  
  
Fanny Metallium: buena conclusión Fanny, jejeje pero lee para que sepas bien.... Espero que no te hayas muerto porque como dije antes mi seguro no cubre eso y además no tengo dinero u.u.  
  
HANNA: si gracias, que bueno que te encantó. Mmmhhh si romántico, aunque hubiera querido que saliera un poco más romántico, pero a veces el exceso de miel es enfadoso. Misterioso??? Nunca fue mi objetivo pero si lo fue mejor para mi ^^''  
  
Pilika y Kororito: jejeeje gracias por tu review, que bueno que el fic les gustó a ti y a Kororito. Tu fic no está malo, ya vi que querías decir, sí vi unas partes que sería mejor quitarlas pero en lo personal me gustó mucho y eso que no soy gran fan del yaoi(pero no lo detesto), tal vez deberías intentar publicarlo para ver que pasa, no tienes nada que perder. Pero no me hagas caso es tu fic después de todo.  
  
Mysao: si a mi tambien me gustan mucho los fics de LenxPilika y son difíciles de encontrar, por eso decidí escribir uno..., si yo también me impresioné por recibir tantos reviews con un solo capítulo, pero me hizo muy feliz.  
  
Princess Mononoke: gracias, sí trato de escribir lo más pronto posible.  
  
Kikis Tao: sí lo se TOT, cuando lo escribí yo también quise estar en su lugar, pero.... sucede que no era Len asi que no fue una gran perdida....  
  
Bueno creo que esos son todos hasta ahora, si falta alguno no se preocupen ya agradeceré en otro capítulo si es que se puede, pues no se muy bien si debo terminarlo aquí o seguirlo, todo depende de las circunstancias.  
  
Bueno ya que puse todo lo que debía de poner, on with the show....  
  
Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada, sólo tomando prestados los personajes para escribir mis locas historias....  
  
El Viento Murmura Por Eigna-fluff  
  
-platica- ~pensamiento~ *****cambio de escena*****  
  
En el capítulo pasado:  
  
-Yo.... te amo Pilika- oí decir, una voz tan conocida para mi y mi corazón saltó al escuchar esas palabras tan anheladas por mi corazón. Sentí de nuevo sus labios tocar los míos y estaba a punto de responder cuando fui interrumpida, por el sonido de la "puerta" de la casa de campaña abrirse, dejando el viento entrar. Abrí mis ojos y a la luz de la Luna pude distinguir la silueta de un hombre musculoso y con un peculiar peinado, acaso era mi hermano??. Y escuché como dijo o yo diría gritó-¡¡¡¡Qué haces encima de Pilika y además tocando con tus asquerosas manos!!! ****************************************  
  
Capítulo 2: En el que el misterioso hombre se revela  
  
~Pensamientos de Pilika~  
  
Me pareció que mi corazón dejó de latir en ese momento. Y la razón era la voz de ese otro hombre. Aquella voz que hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, aquella voz que hacía que temblara cada ves que la escuchaba, aquella voz que amaba, la voz de Len Tao. En efecto el hombre de la puerta no era mi hermano sino... Len Tao. Me estremecí, que pensaría ahora Len de mí, ahora que me encontraba besando a otro hombre que no era él. Ah, es cierto Len no sabe de mis sentimientos y no siente nada por mí tampoco. El hombre es cierto... Ya me había dado cuenta que no era Len, pero al escuchar esas palabras que me dijo no pude hacer otra cosa más que imaginarme a Len diciéndome eso y después besándome. Pero no la realidad era otra, Len no me había besado pero otro hombre si y yo sabía muy bien quien era. Por lo pronto el hombre se había separado de mí y se estaba poniendo de pie. Len seguía con la puerta abierta, no había entrado y parecía estar muuuy molesto, porque sería? Un relámpago se dejó ver tras Len dándole un aire escalofriante y por un solo momento me dejó ver por completo la cara de Len y de...fui interrumpida por Len.  
  
-Contestáme Loserg (a/n: jajajaja lyserg uds. saben, pido perdón a los amantes de L, XD no me maten) que hacías encima de ella??!!!- escuché a Len decir y sonaba demasiado molesto. -Nada sólo besándola....- contestó Lyserg con una sonrisa que me pareció un poco malévola- pero a ti que te importa, no es tu novia ni nada por el estilo....- añadió Lyserg. -Es cierto, pero eso no te da el derecho de andarte metiendo en lugares ajenos y menos a besar a pequeñas niñas!!!!!!- contestó Len. Sentí lágrimas empezar a formarse en mis ojos por su último comentario....Una pequeña niña era lo que pensaba Len de mí, sólo eso. De repente sentí mis esperanzas elevándose, Len estaba aquí y parecía molesto de que Lyzerg me haya besado, acaso le importaba, aunque fuera un poco? -Buen punto, pero Pilika respondió al beso que le di, eso quiere decir que le intereso, acaso te importa?-dijo Lyserg. Me dio miedo, pues era la verdad. Le había respondido a su primer beso pero yo le dije que amaba a Len. Las esperanzas que había sentido hace poco se derrumbaron cuando escuché a Len decir: -No me importa si te respondió o no yo sólo vine por la Ainu porque su hermano Hoto Hoto me mandó- contestó Len no más calmado, seguía furioso.  
  
Así que sólo vino porque mi hermano lo mandó. Que cruel es el destino. Fue entonces cuando mi corazón sintió como una daga se le enterraba, las lágrimas que había estado tratando de contener rodaron por mis mejillas y yo seguía sin decir o hacer nada. Todo por esas malditas esperanzas. Pronto mis sollozos se hicieron notorios y Lyzerg y Len seguían discutiendo entre sí pero yo no les hice caso, dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran libremente. Lyzerg y Len dejaron de gritarse entre sí cuano me escucharon y me pusieron atención. ~ Fin de pensamientos Pilika~  
  
~Pensamientos Len~  
  
Soy un idiota ya hice llorar a Pilika. Estoy conciente de que la llamé pequeña niña, Ainu y dije que no me importaba si le había correspondido el beso y además una mentira más grande: que su hermano me había mandado a buscarla. Por favor, no he visto a Horo Horo en semanas. La verdad es muy simple, cuando vi a Loserg(a/n: lo siento!!! Pero me da risa) entrar aquí dentro y saber que Pilika estaba sola hizo que la sangre me hirviera con coraje, ella es mi Ainu y de nadie más. Entonces vine a ver que pasaba, me quedé un rato afuera sólo para escuchar a Pilika decir que me amaba y que me iba a ser fiel, aunque yo no supiera nada de sus sentimientos, que equivocada estaba pues ya lo sabía. Y nada me hizo nada más feliz que saber eso, saber que alguien en este mundo me amaba y además era Ella. Al escuchar esta confesión abrí la "puerta" de la casa de campaña para encontrarme a Diethel(a/n:como se escriba, ya ven ahora es no es loserg) besándola y además tocándola!!!No pude contenerme y grite lo que grité.  
  
Ahora estaba Pilika llorando y estaba seguro que fue por algo que yo dije, lo que dije fue por miedo a que después de que Diethel la besó, cambió de opinión y yo ya no le agradaba para nada. Después de todo ella le respondió a ese beso, pero yo no estoy enojado, ella no sabe que yo siento lo mismo por ella. Así que dije que no me importaba, cuando era todo lo contrario a eso, al verla ahí llorando sentí una gran tristeza invadiéndome de repente. Que haría?? Le confesaría de los sentimientos de los cuales ya no estaba seguro??? Pero el idiota de Diethel se me adelantó.  
  
-Pilika estas bien?- Lo escuché preguntar. Yo debería de estar preguntando eso, no él!!! Además cuando alguien está llorando quiere decir que no está bien a menos que sean lágrimas de alegría.... -No lo sé- contestó Pilika entre sollozos, miraba hacia al suelo, como si quisiera evitar mi mirada . Pero pude ver como volteo a ver a Diethel y me pareció verla sonreír aunque fuera un poco y por un segundo. Mi corazón se puso triste, yo quería una de esas sonrisas dirigida solamente a mí, pero ella ni se atrevía a mirarme. Tenía dos opciones irme y mojarme bajo la tormenta que acababa de desatarse o luchar por el cariño de Pilika. La segunda opción me pareció la mejor, Len Tao no se da por vencido tan rápido. Ví como Diethel estaba ayudando a Pilika a levantarse, así que me apresuré a ir a donde estaban esos dos. Ya estaba decidido, Pilika iba a ser mía y de nadie más.  
  
-¿Quieres que yo te lleve al lugar donde está tu hermano? No es muy seguro que una jovencita como tú se quede aquí en el Bosque y además con esta tormenta...-preguntó Diethel. Era cierto lo mejor era llevarme a Pilika de ahí, pero no con su hermano, ya que él lo único que haría sería alejar a Pilika de mí. Pero como deshacerme de Diethel y sin que se vea sospechoso? Tal vez lo mejor era esperar a ver que pasaba. -Sí creo que sí, déjame juntar mis cosas y nos vamos- escuché a Pilika contestar. Estaba aceptando irse con ese gorila??? No eso si que no lo iba a permitir. -Pero Pilika tu hermano me dijo a mí que te llevara a donde está él-me escuche decir. Pilika me volteó a ver a los ojos por primera vez y lo que vi reflejado en sus ojos me rompió el corazón. En sus hermosos ojos celestes pude ver tristeza, angustia y dolor, que no daría por curar todo eso. -Es cierto Lyserg, si mi hermano me ve llegar contigo se va a enojar, no le gusta que lo desobedezca-dijo Pilika en voz baja. Observé que había vuelto a bajar su mirada y que ya tenía todo empacado. Por primera vez en la noche observé que ropa traía puesta Pilika, nada más y nada menos que un camisón de dormir. Que hermosa se ve en él. Espera un segundo... Acaso piensa salir en eso en la lluvia??!!!!  
  
Dejé de pensar esto pues vi que Diethel se le acercaba a Pilika y en sus ojos podía observar....enojo??? -ahh no eso si que no Pilika, tú te vas conmigo- dijo Diethel. Se le acerco a Pilika más de la cuenta y la agarró del brazo en una manera muy delicada y la comenzó a jalar hacia la entrada de la casa de campaña. -No! suéltame Lyserg que me lastimas, yo me quiero ir con Len-le dijo Pilika a Diethel. Me alegró el saber que ella se quería ir conmigo. -Y crees que te voy a dejar asi nada más?? No, me respondiste ese beso y eso quiere decir que ya somos mas que amigos y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga-le contestó Diethel a Pilika. (a/n: suena mal lo se pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa) Lo que dijo hizo que me pusiera más furioso de lo que ya estaba, sostuve con más fuerza mi lanza que tuve sostenida desde el principio en mi mano izquierda y se la puse en el cuello a Diethel. -Suéltala!! Ya la escuchaste no quiere ir contigo. La dejas ir o tu cuello sufrirá las consecuencias!!-le grité a Diethel. Ese maldito estaba lastimando a Pilika y parecía no importarle. Coloque la lanza un poco más cerca.  
  
-Por favor...-escuché a Pilika murmurar. Voltee a verla y pude ver que seguía llorando, pero con menos fuerza. Pilika se quitó a Lyserg de encima y se dirigió a mí. ~ Fin de pensamientos de Len ~  
  
~ Pensamientos Pilika~  
  
-Por favor Lyserg vete-dije y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Len. El saber que Len me estaba defendiendo, aunque fuera porque mi hermano se lo encargo, hizo que me calmara un poco. Vi a los ojos a Len y pude ver como brillaban y acaso distinguí amor o sólo era mi imaginación. Genial ahora mi mente empieza a inventar cosas. Dudo mucho que Len sienta algo por mí y no pienso hacerme ilusiones pues ya ví que con eso sólo me hago daño. De repente Len me sonrió y me preguntó:-¿Estás bien Pilika?-parecía preocupado, sonreí y le contesté que si. Me sentí un poco feliz pues me llamó por mi nombre. Me acerqué más y me tomó mi mano con su mano derecha y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta llevándome con él. -No te voy a permitir que te la lleves!!-escuché a Lyserg gritar. Volteé a verlo, para sólo ver como un cristal(a/n: su péndulo pues) se dirigía hacia mí. Estaba paralizada y cerré los ojos preparada para recibir el golpe, cuando sentí un brazo tomándome por la cintura y cargándome. El brazo era de Len. Abrí los ojos para ver que ya nos estábamos moviendo. Len corría con todo y yo. Parecía que mi peso, el viento, y la fuerte tormenta no le impedía correr muy rápido. Observé como con su lanza cortó dos árboles, cayeron, perdí de vista mi casa de campaña y subí mi cabeza para intentar verlo.  
  
No le pregunté nada pero respondió a mi pregunta que no mencioné.-Es para que le cueste trabajo alcanzarnos, no como si pudiera alcanzarme pero es por si acaso- dijo Len. Entonces le puse atención al brazo que me rodeaba se sentía cálido, aun cuando la lluvia nos estaba empapando. Me agradaba que Len me tuviera entre sus brazos, quitando las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos todo sería perfecto.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos Len?- pregunté, aunque no me importaba mucho el lugar mientras estuviera con él. -A mi cabaña que está cerca de ahí-me contestó Len -No deberíamos ir con mi hermano?-pregunté -No, te quiero para mi sólo-contestó muy calmadamente, pero su respuesta me dio un poco de miedo. -¿Cómo?-pregunté -Lo que oíste-me contestó  
  
Se detuvo por un momento, me bajó con cuidado. Me tomó de la mano y seguimos corriendo, parecía tener miedo de que Lyserg nos alcanzara. Así seguimos corriendo tomados de la mano, bajo la lluvia.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Holas!!! Pues no sé que les pareció este capítulo u.u. Acerca de lo de Lyserg, no tengo nada contra él pero apoco preferían que pusiera a Chocolove, que debo confesar era mi primera opción. Espero que este capítulo no les haya desagradado, pero ya los compensaré en el tercero.Parece ser que desapareció mi historia... es extraño... pero aquí está el capítulo no tardé mucho, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Recuerden REVIEW, REVIEW, mas reviews más capítulos. En ellos me pueden poner dudas, opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, etc... REVIEW!!!!!!!!Xd  
  
...Eigna-fluff 


	3. En el que el la lluvia, el frío y el amo...

1 MES Q ES ESO???!!!!! Jamás me he tardado tanto!!!!!TT_TT perderé a mis fans....

Holas!! Primero que nada perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne, sorry, sorry ,sorry, sorry, desolé, desolé, desolé,  ^^ uds. me captan ya dije perdon, lo podria hacer en mas idiomas pero no tengo tiempo.Yo de nuevo por acá con mi fic. El capítulo pasado nos quedamos que se iban a ir a una cabaña. Ejem por razones de mi cerebro quise decir casa pero puse cabaña, así que todos los que han leido ese capítulo ya se quedaron con esa idea.. Pero en este  momento antes de escribir este capítulo tengo bastantes dilemas sobre esta historia, casa o cabaña, en este capitulo se termina la historia o no, hago que horo aparezca de la nada y los interrumpa o no.  Pero después de meditar mucho haré lo que crea más conveniente. Si no les agrada podría dejar este capítulo publicado y escribir uno alterno me entienden?? Espero que sí. Otra cosa algunos me pidieron lemon y lo haré, creo, no es seguro, pero aparte y con la clasificación R. Así que para aquellos que no les gustan leer lemons(u.u''' son pocos), no se preocupen este capítulo es apto para todos y lo terminaré sin nada subido de tono.

De nuevo PERDON, es que regrese a clases y se emocionaron dejándome tareas y de más y con el frío que está haciendo por acá, se me congelan las manos TT_TT. Y me duelen y ando con guantes y como que no puedo escribir. Además de que no he tenido para mi sola la computadora...¬¬ odio tener hermanos..... Además anduve deprimida por culpa de InuYasha(. baka...), larga historia algun dia la contaré.....

Bueno después de mi larga explicación, pretextos y demás, respuestas a los reviews:

**Chibi_Mela**: jejeeje gracias, pues si milagro sería, pero como es mi fic puedo hacer que se vista de payaso sin que diga nada asi que se aguanta. Espero que sea lo suficientemente tierno para tu agrado.

**Indhira Morillo**: en serio?? A veces creo que me paso de descriptiva, pero he visto que  entre más detalles uno se puede imaginar mejor la historia y sus escenas. Lo del lemon, pues espero que hayas leído lo de arriba, si no, deberías.

**c-erika**: muchas gracias otra seguidora que alegría TT_TT, si fue después de Navidad. Ya se ff.net ha tenido bastantes problemas últimamente. Lo de lyserg, pido disculpas a las fans, pero le tuve que dar esa actitud para que sirviera en la historia si no no hubiera salido bien. Lo se a mi no me gusta ese tipo de actitud en las personas, pero como dijiste le dio un toque a la historia.

**Princess Mononoke**: Si, la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que hay muchios fans de LxP, **pero pocos fics por eso este anuncio va a tod@s l@s fans de LxP, de a hora en adelante me dedicaré a escribir S"LO LxP, para que haya un Arsenal de Fics de LxP Xd. (Vean AL final del capitulo para más información) **Si lo de la cabaña, jajaja las mentes adolescentes de hoy en día ú.u.

**Fany Metallium**:  Si de nada, voy a hacer eso para los que no me tengan en autor alert.... Por lo visto mi fic causo eso de pensar mucho, que divertido es dejárselos a sus imaginaciones...Xd, además yo  nunca dije delicados, dije suaves quiero recordar...Otra cosa no ODIO a lyzerg, bueno en este fic si, pero en general no... simplemente lo tuve que adecuar para mi fic...

**Aome: **genial!! Entre a más les gusten más reviews!!, no como crees que le iba a hacer algo a Pilika, Len se nos muere....mmhhh idea(anota algo en su cuadernito de ideas)

**C.Chang: **que chistosita me saliste eh amiguita?? A ver que pongo en mis reviews en tus historias....ú.u las amigas que tengo...

**Ale Navarro**: me da alegría que mi fic haya tenido tanto éxito, digo para tener tan sólo 2 capítulos 27 reviews ya es bastante no crees??Xd si yo tambien soy fan de bastantes series sobre todo de SK y de CCS. Y la verdad dudo mucho que Horo acepte rápido pero como es mi historia.... lo puedo hacer que obedezca a Len sin decir nada XD...

**Lee_nayru: **si lo seguiré haciendo...

**Romina-chan de Tao**: lemon.... lo sé creo que las circunstancias que puse son perfectas.... dudo mucho que seas la unica maniática por aquí....

Pilikita y Kororito: no... pues la verdad traté de dar pistas lo menos posibles...unos si se lo imaginaban otros no..., yo también estoy emocionada por este capitulo porque no tengo las mas mínima idea de lo que voy a hacer con esos dos... 

**Akisu:** gracias ^^''' por la escasez de fics  LxP ya puse un aviso al final, no lo olvides revisar...

**Nuni Tao: **si es lo que voy a hacer, pronto lo haré y publicaré en "R".

**Serene san**: Si espero terminarlo en este o el próximo, es que siempre se me ocurren nuevas ideas....ú.u pero trataré de hacer la historia lo menos alargado posible para que mis lectores no se desesperen.....

**Emi Tachibana: **gracias por tu review!!!^^ otra fan de LxP, TT_TT que alegría hay tantos fans de LxP, que hasta más ganas de escribir me dan..., y lyzerg nooo dudo mucho que los alcance, porque aquí entre nosotras le pasó algo cuando los árboles se cayeron Xd, nada grave.....

**Son of twilight**: EJEM, esta respuesta va a estar laaaargaaaa!!! ¬¬ mira en primera ale, soy la editora de tu historia y esa es la paga que recibo por arreglar tus errores..Xd además entre más propaganda más reviews... por eso voy a hacer un anuncio aquí.... y yo no digo nada de tus fics oki??

Después de mil años (lectores dormidos o ya se fueron) adelante con la historia.....

Disclaimer: nada es mío solo tomando prestados,  a penas y soy dueña de un lápiz....

El Viento Murmura

Por: Eigna-fluff

-platica-

**_pensamiento_**

^O^^O^^O^^O^^O^ cambio de escena

En el capítulo anterior: [bien de serie de tv...ù.ú]

-¿A dónde vamos Len?- pregunté, aunque no me importaba mucho el lugar mientras estuviera con él. -A mi cabaña que está cerca de ahí-me contestó Len -No deberíamos ir con mi hermano?-pregunté -No, te quiero para mi sólo-contestó muy calmadamente, pero su respuesta me dio un poco de miedo. -¿Cómo?-pregunté -Lo que oíste-me contest  
  
Se detuvo por un momento, me bajó con cuidado. Me tomó de la mano y seguimos corriendo, parecía tener miedo de que Lyserg nos alcanzara. Así seguimos corriendo tomados de la mano, bajo la lluvia.

Capítulo 3: En el que la lluvia, el frío y el amor se combinan (titulo choteado u.u y nah nada de lemon) 

Pensamiento Len 

**No estoy pensando en lo que estoy diciendo..., de repente me puse a hablar, cuando en realidad mi cabeza no analizaba ninguna de las palabras y el que las articulaba era mi corazón y nadie más. Pero como controlar a mi corazón cuando la persona que lo enloquecía era la misma que estaba corriendo conmigo bajo la lluvia, y además estábamos tomados de la mano??[a/n: Kawaiii!!!!] ¿Qué hacer para evitar esto?, dejar de decir estupideces y pensar antes de hablar. La única solución que encuentro es evitar todo contacto con ella hasta que aclare bien mis sentimientos [a/n: ya idiota estas enamorado de ella ¬¬] Suspiré. Tendría que dejar de tocar la mano de Pilika, para poder enfriar mi cerebro...Sabía que estaba caliente, pues las gotas de lluvia, que cada vez eran más fuertes, se sentían como punzadas heladas en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso era que me estaba enfermando de gripe?¿O estaba enfermo de amor?  Ja, ahora resulta que de pronto me he convertido en un cursi?? No  hay otra opción mas que soltarle la mano a Pilika. Volteé a ver a Pilika, que seguía corriendo tras de mi unos pocos pasos atrás. Parecía un poco cansada y estaba sonrosada... Acaso tenía temperatura?? Habíamos estado corriendo por un rato y yo ni siquiera me había detenido a preguntar si quería descansar aunque fuera un momento. Me detuve súbitamente.**

-¿Estás  bien?-**pregunt**-¿necesitas descansar un momento?.

**Se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de estar corriendo a pararnos en seco. Me vió directamente a los ojos y pude ver que seguían un poco rojos. ¿Acaso seguía llorando?. No lo pude distinguir con las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su cara. Se veía cansada. Negó levemente con la cabeza, mas no dijo nada. De repente soltó mi mano y empezó a caer, y como si fuera un reflejo, la tomé rápidamente del brazo y la atraje hacia mi. Lo que sentí me asustó, estaba fría, fría cual hielo. Levanté mi mano para tocar su frente y comprobé lo que me había asustado, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y todo por mi culpa. ¿Por qué demonios nada me sale bien? Volteé a ver al cielo y noté que la lluvia no iba a ceder por unas cuantas horas. Decidí llevar a Pilika a la cabaña lo más pronto posible.**

**Recosté a Pilika en el piso por un solo momento. Tomé de sus manos la bolsa que llevaba con sus cosas, la abrí y me puse a buscar algún cobertor con que cubrirla en lo que llegábamos a mi cabaña. Encontré un cobertor azul celeste, sonreí al recordar esos ojos celestes que ella tenía. Cerré la mochila y extendí el cobertor. Levanté a Pilika con un brazo mientras la cubría con el cobertor con mi otro brazo, recosté de nuevo a Pilika, tomé la mochila y después por fin tomé a Pilika en mis dos brazos cargándola así. Se sentía fría y  mojada, la abracé más fuerte contra mi pecho, para que al menos se calentara un poco. Y con eso comencé  de nuevo a  correr entre los árboles del Bosque Perdido(ejem ese es el nombre q yo le puse....u.u). Después de un rato pude ver el techo de la cabaña y corrí más rápido. Ya estaba llegando cuando sentí que Pilika me abrazaba, como buscando calor. No le presté mucha atención, corrí hasta  la puerta de la cabaña y toqué en la puerta.**

Fin de pensamientos Len

Pensamientos Pilika

**Sentía frío, mucho frío. Acaso estaba muerta? No recordaba nada, sólo algo o mas bien alguien: Len. Y una escena borrosa donde él me preguntaba si estaba bien y yo le dije que no y perdí el conocimiento. Después de eso me desperté y sentí frío. Abrí un poco los ojos y pude ver como Len me cargaba en sus brazos. Todavía sentía frío e inconscientemente abracé fuertemente a Len. Cuando hice esto Len me apretó más contra su pecho. Se sentía bien estar en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien el poder tocarlo sin tener miedo a que me dijera algo. A pesar de que tenía frío, mi cuerpo de pronto sintió una calidez invadiéndolo. ¿Qué significaba todo esto que él estaba haciendo por mí? Era una montaña rusa de emociones. Cuando creo que siente algo por mí, hace algo que me hace pensar lo contrario. A veces amable, a veces cortante. La verdad es que ya no sabía que pensar, pero de algo si estaba segura lo amaba, a pesar de lo confuso que todo esto era.**

**Sentí como subíamos  unos escalones y que la lluvia ya no caía sobre nosotros, fue cuando abrí los ojos. Estábamos enfrente de una puerta. Cubiertos por el techo de la cabaña. Len tocó la puerta con la punta de su pie y esperamos. La puerta se abrió y apareció una anciana**(a/n: buajajajaja a poco creían que los iba a dejar solos??gomen ne u.u)**, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, era de baja estatura, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Sus ojos eran entre grises y verdes, irradiaban una calidez que podían derretir hasta el mismo hielo. Supongo que hasta el corazón de Len, pude ver algo en los ojos de él que me decía que la anciana era algo muy importante para él. La anciana sonrió al vernos, pero esa sonrisa pronto desapareció al ver la condición en que nos encontrábamos.**

-Nana(a/n: si no saben lo que es eso búsquenlo en un diccionario)-**dijo Len. Creí ver una sonrisa de pronto dibujada en su rostro. La anciana me miró a los ojos, me saludó con la mirada. Sin embargo Len no notó que yo ya estaba despierta.**

-Amo-**dijo la anciana-**que gusto verlo, pero mire nada más en que condiciones se encuentra usted y la señorita. Déjeme que le traiga unas toallas**-escuché decir a la anciana. Con eso la anciana desapareció dejando la puerta abierta, Len ingresó y cerró la puerta con su pie. "Amo", la anciana era su nana, pero lo llamaba amo. Por un momento se me había olvidado que Len proviene de una familia con dinero. Alguien como yo, que viene del campo no tiene una oportunidad de estar al lado de alguien como él. La tristeza regresó de pronto, sin embargo no lo demostré como la vez pasada.**

**Por fin estábamos resguardados bajo un techo seguro. Len bajó un par de escalones y se detuvo. Por primera vez desde hace rato volteó a verme. Por un momento pude ver sorpresa en sus ojos dorados al ver que estaba consciente y le miraba a los ojos también.**

-Ya despertaste-**dijo sin emoción alguna. **–Te desmayaste de pronto y te traje hasta aquí-**añadió más frío que de costumbre. Sentí un apretujón en mi pecho. Específicamente del lado izquierdo. Llevé la mano a mi pecho y comprendí que había sido ese dolor. Decidí una cosa, jamás volvería a sentir eso, por más difícil que fuera no lo volvería a sentir. Fría. En lo que me iba convertir.**

-¿Me podría bajar por favor?-**pedí a Len. La verdad es que no sabía que estaba haciendo. Pero, si alejarlo era lo mejor, lo haría. Hablarle de usted, que estúpido. Tengo la cabeza caliente, la temperatura o mi imaginación no lo sé.**

-¿Así de que pronto te encuentras hablándome de tú?**-respondió Len con otra pregunta, a la vez que me bajaba de manera que pudiera pararme en mis dos piernas. La verdad es que extrañé la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome**.-¿Por qué el súbito cambio?-**preguntó de nuevo. No tenía respuesta a su pregunta.**

**-**No lo sé, supongo que es lo correcto**-contesté. Sí definitivamente he perdido  la razón, como que lo correcto...ya no se ni que digo. Lo mejor será quedarme callada. Lo único que recibí por respuesta de parte de Len fue una mirada llena de confusión y con cierta tristeza. Genial simplemente genial, sigue así Pilika y estarás en el hoyo y cavando fondo. (a/n: jajajajaj me gusta esa frase...) No me di cuenta cuando llego la nana de Len(jajajajajja perdon u.u) con las toallas hasta que sentí algo cálido sobre mis hombros. Era una toalla. La anciana le dio una a Len para que comenzara a secarse.**

**-**Aquí tiene amo, no le vaya a dar un resfriado-**dijo la anciana preocupadamente.**

-Me da gusto que ya pueda mantenerse en pie Señorita...-**comentó la anciana-**no creo que nos hayamos conocido antes..., yo soy la señora Liho Lian, la encargada de esta cabaña de la familia Tao**.- dijo a la vez que se inclinaba levemente. Era cierto no me había presentado todavía. Que grosero de mi parte.**

-Mi nombre es Pilika, soy parte de la tribu de los Ainu, vivo al norte de Japón en Hôkkaido, mucho gusto en conocerla**-dije y me incliné levemente también.**

**Después de las presentaciones hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, como esperando a que alguien dijera algo o hiciera lago. Pero los tres permanecimos en nuestros lugares por unos cuantos minutos.**

-Nana podrías llevar a la "señorita" al cuarto de huéspedes? Pero primero enséñale donde está el baño de su habitación, para que tome una ducha(mmhhh baño .) caliente. También préstale algo de ropa de mi hermana para que se cambie.-**escuché que Len decía  rompiendo el silencio. **(nada de lemon recuerdan?? Al menos en este capitulo) **Después de eso recorrió un pequeño pasillo que había al final de las escaleras, se metió a una habitación a la derecha y desapareció, sin darme tiempo de agradecerle que me hubiera traído hasta aquí. Me quedé un buen rato mirando hacia la dirección por la cual se había ido, pues la anciana me** **comentó: **"No se va a escapar."****

continuará....

(Notas de Eigna-fluff: no como creen ahorita continúa abajo sólo una pequeña aclaración, es cabaña pero grande...como me explico es de maderita como cabaña pero tiene los cuartos suficientes. Creo que eso es todo, no lo saben pero uso lentes y no puedo estar mucho frente a la compu a estas horas, me arden un buen los ojos porq no tengo mis gotas...(malditos genes de mis padres), por eso si hay algun error no duden en decírmelo en su review. No he dormido en toda la semana, tengo un poco de bloqueo peor como quiero y aprecio tanto a mis lectores... TODO sea por ustedes!!! Además de que quisiera que fuera un regalo del Día del Amor y la Amistad, San Valentín, como le quieran llamar...no se si por allá debajo de México lo celebren...así que para que deje de ser una indiorante me avisan no??? bueno creo que arruine ese moemento de LxP prosigamos....)

**Eso provocó  que me sonrojara un poco. Después me tomó cariñosamente de la mano, por un momento me recordó a mi abuela Kali, allá de regresó en mi hogar, en la isla de Hôkkaido (sí es una isla, si no me creen investíguenlo). La nana de Len me guió por el mismo pasillo por el cual Len había caminado. En todo ese rato no había visto bien el interior de la cabaña. Pero por un momento me detuve a observar con detalle todo. La cabaña tenía un piso de madera fina, al igual que el piso el techo también estaba hecho de madera. Al bajar las escaleras a la izquierda se encontraba una sala con tres sillones de piel que se veían muy cómodos, una pequeña mesa con libros encima y una chimenea que estaba encendida. Al terminar la sala a la derecha había una puerta que parecía llevarte a la cocina, distinguí un olor agradable a comida proveniente de esa dirección. La anciana continúo guiándome quien sabe a dónde.**

-Este.....señora disculpe a donde me lleva?-**pregunté con timidez.**

-Como que señora, dime nana. Te estoy llevando al cuarto que va  a ser tuyo por esta noche....-**contestó Nana**

-Nana, a donde fue Len?**-pregunté un poco preocupada, esperando que no se haya enojado conmigo. Nana y yo recorrimos el pasillo, pasamos la puerta por la cual Len entró, fuimos al final del pasillo, nos detuvimos y Nana empezó a buscar algo entre las bolsas del vestido que llevaba.**

-Así que ahora es Len, que pequeña tan curiosa eres....Lo más seguro es que fue al cuarto de entrenamiento, pero no se que es lo que vaya a hacer pues Basón no está con él...., lo puedes ir a buscar después de que te cambies esa ropa mojada...-**dijo Nana-**Ah aquí estás**-se dijo a sí misma. Por lo visto lo que estaba buscando era una llave, la usó para abrir una puerta al final del pasillo y pasamos. Lo que vi me impresionó mucho. Detrás de la puerta había otro pasillo, pero éste en cambio tenía del lado izquierdo muchas puertas, que supongo llevaban a cuartos y del lado derecho en vez de paredes había ventanas de cristal que dejaban ver un gran jardín lleno de árboles y flores. Había cascadas de agua cayendo por las ventanas a causa de la lluvia. Me gustó mucho la hermosa vista, más tarde vendría inspeccionar.**

**Seguimos caminando por este pasillo, pasamos por varias puertas incluyendo una con un letrero que decía "Jun", supuse que ese era el cuarto de la hermana de Len. Todas las puertas tenían algún grabado en chino o japonés. Nos detuvimos frente una puerta que tenía un grabado en chino así que no pude saber que decía, debajo del engrabado, había otro engrabado pero esta vez era de una flor....una flor que se me hacía peculiarmente conocida...Quité ese pensamiento de mi mente, pues Nana me estaba llamando para que entrara a la habitación. Entré y nuevamente me asombré, el cuarto que se suponía iba a ser mío era grande, al menos tres veces más grande que el que tengo en Hôkkaido. Las paredes tenían un tapiz de flores moradas y celestes. Me pregunté de quien sería ese cuarto, pues tenía justamente mis colores favoritos. En el centro había una cama con sábanas celestes **(u.u lo siento sé que esto es demasiado....cliché, perdón....)**, a los lados de la cama dos mesitas , también había un ropero y por último la habitación tenía una gran ventana por la cual se podía ver perfectamente la lluvia caer.**

-Por ahí está el baño, te puedes bañar sin ningún problema, hay toallas en el compartimiento debajo del lavamanos. Te dejaré la ropa seca encima de tu cama, con permiso-**dijo Nana, señalándome la puerta del baño. Se inclinó y salió por la puerta. Suspiré, que día he tenido. Me dirigí al baño, entré y tomé un baño caliente. (para no alargar mas la historia....) Al salir encontré un lindo camisón verde para dormir, me quite la toalla que me rodeaba y me puse el camisón. Era de franela suave, era calientito(XD) y muy agradable. Me senté en la orilla de la cama para pensar. Pensar sobre lo que le iba a decir a Len si decidía ir a buscarlo como Nana me lo recomendó. Como que le podría decir, que estaba enamorada de él desde que lo conocí hace 3 años? Observé las gotas de lluvia caer afuera, cada gota cayendo rápidamente y en conjunto, como los recuerdos que tenía sobre Len, iban pasando por mi mente rápido, como una película. Ya está decidido, voy a tomar el riesgo y le voy a decir lo que siento por él. Si me rechaza que es lo más probable me iré en la noche de regreso a mi tienda en el bosque.**

**Me puse de pie determinada a encontrar a Len. Así que me dirigí hacia la puerta, tomé la perilla, la giré y abrí la puerta. El pasillo estaba un poco obscuro, más de o normal yo diría, me pareció extraño. No le di mucha importancia así que salí, pero me topé con algo duro, algo firme, algo suave (es barney!!!cuidado XD), levanté mi mano para tocar, algo como piel...qué sería?**

-Soy yo no te asustes-**dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Len. Len??!!!Que hacía él por aquí, me estaba buscando?? Iba a decirle algo pero sentí como me empujaba hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y entrábamos.**

-Que es lo que te pasa?-**pregunté a Len.**

-Nada sólo quiero hablar-**me contestó a la vez que caminaba hacia mi, haciendo que yo tuviera que dar unos pasos para atrás hasta topar con la pared.**

-Hablar de que?-**pregunté con nerviosismo, pues a pesar de que yo ya habia topado con pared él seguía caminando hacia mí.**

-De algo-**contestó levemente, seguía acercándoseme. Cada vez estaba más cerca, cuando estaba tan sólo a unos centímetro de mí, pensé que se iba detener. Me equivoqué, siguió y se detuvo hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban. Colocó sus dos manos en la pared, una de cada lado de mi cabeza. De modo que no me podía mover.**

-Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-**pregunté mucho más nerviosa que la vez anterior.**

-Esto-**respondió, mientras presionaba mas su cuerpo contra mi, empezó a acercar su cara hacia la mía, nuestros labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros de tocarse. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, sentía que se me salía de su lugar. Podía sentir el aliento de Len sobre mi cara, estábamos respirando del mismo aire, algo que pensé que jamás pasaría. **

**Entonces sucedió, sus labios rozaron mis labios. Sentí que  mi corazón explotaba, ÉL me estaba besando. No dude un minuto en corresponderle, así que yo le regresé el beso. Sus labios eran suaves y húmedos, justo como me los había imaginado. Como si hubiera estado esperando que le respondiera, al hacerlo me acercó más a él con sus brazos, profundizando el beso. Su beso era como el fuego, lleno de pasión y llenando mi corazón de alegría. Sus labios tocaban una y otra vez mis labios, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello como por reflejo. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Nuestros labios se unieron más cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a batallar una con la otra, era una dulce guerra que nadie podría ganar. Sus labios eran una droga para mí, una vez que los probaba no los querría soltar jamás. Pero lo hicimos pues ambos nos quedamos sin aliento. Con la respiración agitada me separé reluctantemente.**

**No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que acababa de suceder. Pensé que iba decir algo, pero lo único que recibí gue un beso en la mejilla y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Quedé anonadada con la situación. Que diablos había pasado aquí?? Genial si estaba confundida antes ahora mi mente esta perdida.**

**Continuará.....**

Notas de la autora: buajajajajaja soy mala, muy mala. No os preocupéis, Len no es ningún aprovechado ya sabrán las razones de sus actos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo....Bueno y que les pareció?? Bueno, malo, regular, fantástico??no importa cual sea tu opinión...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! VOY A SER EXIGENTE jajajaja al menos quiero que llegue a 35 reviews,,, no es tan difícil bueno bye bye y que hayan tenido un FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN. P.S. notaron que este capityulo está mas largo??? Es un regalo me dicen si está mejor así o si lo quieren mas largo o mas corto bueno....

Ja ne

...Eigna-fluff

**  
  
**


	4. En el que la confusión lleva al amor

Holas! yo de nuevo por estos rumbos, sé que me tarde en poner el tercer capítulo(un año casi jajajajajaj q decepción) y bastante se lo frustrante que es que te guste un fic y quieres saber que pasa pero el autor/a nada mas no sube nuevo capítulo, pero se me borro de la comp. cunado ya lo iba asubir pasaron tantas cosas desde la última vez que simplemente no había tenido tiempo de escribir y sobretodo estaba bloqueada. Debo admitir que el tercer capítulo no me agrado mucho que digamos, no se que opinen ustedes, sobre todo lo ultimo... pero para remediar la porquería de capítulo aquí está uno, con mucho "fluff", pasión XD y ternura. Así que diabéticos alejense...

Ejem respuestas a los hermosos reviews ''...:

**Rika:** lo siento contesté tu review en el tercer capítulo pero por alguna razón se eliminó, que bueno que te agradó el fic. En serio no eres fan de Len? Bueno no t culpo por preferir a Horo, yo soy una de sus fans...ya veré si hago un fic suyo y de alguien más...Tu review hizo feliz mi porquería de día que tuve el viernes, la verdad es que ya comencé a creer en la maldición de los viernes 13..., además de que hacia mucho que no recibía uno asi que mil gracias...

**Princess Mononoke:** si sé que me tardé y de nuevo perdón estuve muuuyy ocupada, trataré de poner LxP al cien por siento en este capítulo y se resolverán las dudas sobre Len.

**Ryo-y-Rika:** muchas gracias por tu review, agradezco que seas fan de mi historia, debo confesar que primero pensé que a nadie le iba a interesar esto. Jamás me olvidaría de este fic aunque hubiera 2 reviews...yo siempre termino lo que empiezo así que no te preocupes que no voy a abandonar EVM. Por cierto vi tu perfil y déjame decirte que también soy fan de RyoxRika, tal vez algún día escriba una historia...

**Emi Tachibana**: gracias por tu review, eres una de las lectoras frecuentes que alegría TTTT. Bueno en serio te gustó este capítulo, sigo pensando que fue uno de los peores que pude haber hecho...Con lo del lemon si lo voy a hacer, pero tienen que darme tiempo si quieren que salga romántico.

**Darame:** muchas gracias, eres nueva por estos rumbos? Si la verdad a mi el final fue lo único que me gustó. Trataré de poner más así en este capitulo.

**Pilika-LastHope**: jejejej gracias recibí tu review justo cunado estaba empezando la historia...quisiera estar en tu lugar y si va a pasar mas de eso..jeje

**Rosalynn: **'' si muchas gracias, me alegra que a muchas personas les haya gustado...

**Paola: **si mi tardanza será la primera y última...muchos se enojaron por esto pero perdón otra vez TTTT..., que este dentro de unos dias me pides mucho...pero trato de escribir lo mas pronto posible XD. No te desmayes que no tengo dinero para pagar transplantes de cerebro...XD

**kana sagara:** si cortita estuvo...pero me diverti mucho escribiéndola...interesante no lo creo...jajajajajayo digo okis a veces asi que no te burles y acerca de lo de Lyserg (o como se escriba XD realmente ni yo se y no me importa) pues si que muera en este fic, la verdad no tengo nada contra él...jajaja sigue poniendo tus reviews...

**lovelen :** a mi la verdad no me pareció muy bueno el tercer capítulo no tuvo mucho LxP...ves n me tarde tanto subiendo este capítulo. La verdad es que si me tarde mucho como para hacer pensar que ya no lo iba a subir lo siento(por milésima vez) Más largo claro y lemon en este todavía no , ya lo había aclarado: aparte y en R... Sí lo se tan bonita pareja que son XD...

**Haru:** gracias por tu review...jejeje si creeme ni a mi me gustó ni me cayó bien lyserg en ese capítulo, pero ya había dicho que iban a estar un poco OOC (out of character) fuera de personaje. Lo hice así como para darle más sentimiento al fic XD...bueno a pesar de los inconvenientes del segundo capitulo que bueno que te gustó.

**sango14:** no me importa en los más mínimo créeme de hecho adoro los reviews entre más mejor..., sip en este capítulo todas las dudas se resolverán...jejeje creo que me excedí en lo aprovechado de ciertos personajes y lo siento, pero no va a haber ningún corazón rompido(XD roto)

**Son of Twilight**: hay alex cada dia estas peor u.ú ...pork andas poniendo tus "cosas" en mis reviews... vas a espantar a los fans �� no ves que tengo muchos jajajaja ntc. Thanx por tu review...si la verdad es que si puse medio urgidona a Pilika, pero le urgía, necesitaba de él XD, cof cof ejem y si len es un chico malo..."naughty boy" jajajaja. Y no te burles que yo si tengo vocabulario...-.� - no me veas así es broma.. bueno bye. P.s. a ver cuando pones el siguiente capitulo de tu historia eh? tampoco olvides poner review en este chappie oks?

**Aome:** nuevamente gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para ponerme review...eres una de las lectores frecuentes. Como que casi te desmayas? No pues si la verdad con barney hasta yo me desmayo XD...no es que le queria hacer mas interesante la historia pero tampoco de miedo. Sí lo sé u.ú, lo corte en lo mejor pero si no luego no leen el siguiente capitulo XD.

**Serene: **jajajaa que divertido eso es cierto en pocas palabras se dice muhco XD..bueno muchas gracias por tu review

**Lore-anime:** muchas gracias...si cuando recibí tu review ya había visto que pase los reviews pedidos...TTTT q lindas son... en serio sigo sin entender porque no hay mas LxP si es tan linda pareja...

**Fabiola moran:** gracias..., mas largas... ya quisiera hacerlas mucho mas largas...pero a veces no tengo tiempo o las lectoras (es...no discrimino sin embargo yo no he visto ningún review de un chico por aquí...''' ú.u o al menos eso creo q yo en caso contrario avisadme..) están de que pon nuevo capítulo o te linchamos '''. Vives en cancún o estas de vacaciones? Yo quero ir a cancún buju...TTTT, la playa, las olas, la arena...okey ya empecé a alucinar...gracias y no dejes de leer y poner tu review!

**Chibichabe:** lo se es raro encontrar algún fic de estos dos por eso supongo que voy a escribir bastantes...sobre el lime...pues les había prometido un lemon a parte pero supongo que un poco de lime dentro de este no estaría nada mal tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia...

**Kikis tao:** después de mucho tiempo contesto tu review...lo de la flor pues si si te contesto y con bastantes detalles espero que no sea muy tonto porque si no me veré obligada es reescribir este capítulo..

**AomeHigurashi:** muchas gracias entre mas me feliciten más me emociono jjajajaja, no entiendo como es que dejo picada a la gente...no dejes de poner tu review!

**Fabiola shinomori:** me tarde más tiempo de lo uqe yo esperaba y lo siento mucho! En serio y no se que hacer para compensar esto...yo si se pero no les pienso decir ojojojojojo, gracias por tu review

**Kohaku li**: muy gracioso eh? jamás te di tu botellita de leche jajajajja gracias por poner un review!

**Rika asakura:** para nada me molesta que me pidan que actualice pronto, más romance? Pues no sé si con lo de este capítulo sea suficiente luego uno se empalaga de tanto dulce! Jajajaja

**Sammyasakura:** me gustó mucho tu review! Me halaga que hayas dejado de ser anónimo para dejarme un review pues eso pasa lees una historia y te gusta mucho pero nunca dejas review así que me alegra que te hayas tomado esa molestia para dejar un review en mi historia!

**Jacqueline:** que bueno que te gustó la historia, así que res fan de LxP no hay muchos pero si los hay ajajajaja, si eres fan de YohxAnna por el momento hay una idea rondando por mi cabeza, tal vez la desarrolle después de hacer otro LxP, gracias por tu review!

**Fenryr:** gracias por tu apoyo! En serio que si estaba triste pero ya lo supere, y aquí estoy de hecho no perdi CASI todo...una amiga tenía el principio pues se lo había mandado para que me dijera q pensaba y sorpresa no lo había eliminado de su comp. y me lo mandó pero la mayoría del capítulo está escrito desde cero!

**Pilikita y Kororito: **hola! Si agradezco mucho que hayas estado apoyándome desde el principio!lo siento por no haber podido subri más pronto este cap. Se que tenías ganas de leerlo pero al fin aquí está espero que no estés molesta! Gracias!

**Noemi Arthur**: hola! Gracias por tu review...después de mucho aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que te agrade

**Hibarichan:** aquí va una respuesta larga(recuerden más largo el review mas larga la respuesta!) para empezar me agradó mucho ver un review TAN largo todos deberían de ser así o no? jajajaja perdón por arruinar con algo siempre las escenas de estos dos pero pues es parte de la historia no? déjame decirte que cuanta razón tienes en tus deducciones ya lo verás más adelante. Sobre los episodios, no, lo siento mucho pero cuando una historia acaba acaba, no me agrada que los autores nada más agregan capítulos y capítulos sin sentido para tener más reviews , excepto cunado la trama da para muchos capítulos pues he leído varios de ellos que aunque tengan 50 capítulos cada uno de éstos es bueno. El lemon ya veré si lo hago ya se que se los prometí pero pues...que bueno que alguien considere mi manera de escribir buena...al principio tenía muchas dudas...bueno gracias y no dejes d epoenr tu review!

**C.Chang**: mhhhh pues mira después de mil...sure cecy ve que padre actualizó tu deberías de hacer lo mismo eh? sale bye pon review esta vez tamb-. gracias por leer mi historia

**Sumire-chan**: gracias por tu apoyo y siento decir que no he tneido tiempo de leer tus historias prometo hacerlo y dejar review como tu lo hiciste bueno ja ne y gracias!

**Lucy-7000**: hice lo que pude por tener rápido este capítulo para uds...sobre el suspenso soy mala ) ) hago sufrir a mis lectores dejandolos en la mejor parte muajajajaj X'DD

**Rocio-asakura**: si lo se pobrecita d emi después de tanto arduo trabajo...ya sabrás lo que siente Len, oye si no has dormido ya debes de estar como momia no? ajajajja es broma (y mala lo se) bueno aquí esta este cap espero que te guste

**Esme**: bueno el tuyo es uno de los reviews más recientes, y pues te tocó que actualizara pronto asi que aquí est�!

**Dania:** la novia de mi oniichan c llama igual este no me hagas caso comentario ni al caso bueno gracias por tu review!espero que no te haya dado el apro que no tengo ni en que caerme muerta ajajajaja q bueno que te gustó mi historia me suben los ánimos los reviews de nuevos lectores ya demás más aporiíta que mi fic ha de estar refundido en las profundiades de las páginas de shaman king...aqui esta espero que más pronto de lo que esperabas y sobre venir a mi casa sabes donde vivo?sinceramente me daría miedo jajajajaja bueno ja ne

Gracias a todos por tomar algo de su valioso tiempo para leer y poner REVIEW en mi historia! Créanme me gusta mucho llegar y checar mi cuenta de hotmail y ver tantos mail de sus reviews así que no dejen de ponerlos! Otra cosita para los nuevos lectores que dudo mucho que haya muchos, háganme el favor de poner review en cada capítulo para tener mas reviews!u.u''' lo siento soy un ambiciosa de lo peor no me hagan caso hagan de cuenta que jamás leyeron esto...

Este fic está dedicado especialmente a mis amigas: Alex(XD), Zuzu, La máquina, Xochitl, Terry, Annie, Chii, C.Chang y "La estupidita". Obviamente todos son apodos ''' También a mis queridas lectoras, en especial a: Indhira Morillo, Aome, Pilika y Kororito, mysao, kikis tao y Fanny Metallium. Que me estuvieron apoyando desde el principio. GRACIAS! (u.ú parece entrega de oscares...o yo no se q)

Bueno continuemos con el espectáculo pequeñas...

Pilika: �� pequeña!

Eigna-fluff: no es personal es un sobrenombre de cariño...'''

Pilika: mas te vale...

Eigna-fluff: uy si aguas con la fiera...ni digas nada que te hago que te avientes de un precipicio en la historia...

Pilika-.�

Disclaimer: yo no ser dueña de nada, ojalá y así fuera para que Lencito y Horito fueran mis esclavos... ejem perdon solo tomando prestados a los personajes...on with the show!

Pilika: deja a mi hermano y él (len) es mío! Si y gracias a Dios pork no queremos escuchar tu **hermosa** voz...

Eigna-fluff:�� seh lo que sea...(se va murmurando: "ya no hay respeto...")

El Viento Murmura 

Por: Eigna-fluff

-Plática-o Narración

Pensamiento 

OOOOO cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. recuerdos

En el capítulo anterior de EVM (XD):

_**Sus labios eran una droga para mí, una vez que los probaba no los querría soltar jamás. Pero lo hicimos pues ambos nos quedamos sin aliento. Con la respiración agitada me separé reluctantemente.**_

_**No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que acababa de suceder. Pensé que iba decir algo, pero lo único que recibí fue un beso en la mejilla y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Quedé anonadada con la situación. Que diablos había pasado aquí? Genial si estaba confundida antes ahora mi mente estaba perdida.**_

_Capítulo 4: En el que la confusión lleva al amor_

Qué es el amor? Una palabra, un sentimiento, una acción, un pensamiento. Nadie ha podido descifrar que es. Unos dicen que es una enfermedad, otros que una bendición, otros lo definen como un sentimiento en el estómago y cierto latido en su corazón. El diccionario lo define así: amor.- sustantivo, sentimiento de afecto, cariño y solidaridad que una persona siente hacia otra y que se manifiesta generalmente en desear su compañía, alegrarse con lo que considera bueno para ella y sufrir con lo que considera malo. Lo único que se sabe por seguro es que sólo la persona que se ha enamorado sabe lo que uno siente cuando ese amor no es correspondido.

_Pensamiento Pilika_

_**No sabía nada. No comprendía que era lo que acababa de ocurrir aquí. Sin embargo no me enojé ni me puse triste. Pues en realidad no sabía cual opción era la mejor. Cada acción tiene sus razones. Y esta sin duda tenía las suyas. No me iba a complicar la vida más, iría a buscar a Len y le preguntaría que fue exactamente lo que pasó. No es que no me haya gustado ese beso, pero lo único que quiero saber es si en realidad quiere algo conmigo o simplemente está jugando con mis sentimientos. Me senté en la cama de nuevo y observé el ventanal que estaba frente a mi, con la hilos de agua bajando sobre él. Son momentos así cuando necesito hablar con mi madre, pero ella está de regreso en Hokkaido, 6 metros bajo tierra. Así es, mi madre murió de una enfermedad incurable, y mi padre murió meses después de simple tristeza. Mi hermano Horo Horo y mi abuela fueron quienes me criaron desde pequeña.**_

_**Necesitaba hablar con la abuela. Miré hacia la mesita que había al lado de la cama, en ella había una cadena en donde se encontraba un cristal azulado en forma de flor, más esta flor no estaba completa, nada mas era la mitad. Esta joya me la había entregado mi abuela cuando cumplí 4 años. Había pertenecido a mi madre y antes a mi abuela, era un tesoro familiar qué había pasado de generación tras generación. Mi bisabuela se la dio a mi abuela, mi abuela a mi madre, y mi madre se la dio a mi abuela para que yo al cumplir los 4 años me la entregara. Mi abuela me dijo que cuando necesitara de ella y no estuviera cerca, simplemente tocara la flor y ella estaría presente. Sonreí al recordar ese momento. Me puse de pie y tomé la cadena.**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Una pequeña niña corría tras una mariposa entre risas y saltos, después de unos minutos de intentar atrapar aquella mariposa se dio por vencida y se tiró al pasto. Después se puso de pie y se sentó bajo un viejo árbol, que estaba ahí desde que ella tenía memoria._

"_Pilika, Pilika, donde estas?" la niña escuchó decir a lo lejos._

"_Aquí estoy abuelita" contestó la niña llamada Pilika._

_Una anciana que se parecía a Pilika se acercó a la niña y sentó a su lado. En sus piernas puso una bolsa hecha de una tela que parecía suave. _

_La niña miraba las nubes que viajaban lentamente por el cielo azulado y escuchaba los cantos de los pájaros a su alrededor. Pilika volteó y dirigió su mirada hacia el regazo de su abuela._

"_¿Qué es eso abuelita?"preguntó intrigada Pilika._

"_Esto pequeña, es una joya que pertenecía a tu madre" contestó la abuela de Pilika._

_A la sola mención de su madre Pilika abrió los ojos y se quedó varios minutos mirando la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo. La anciana la miró con ternura._

"_Esto es un regalo que tu madre dejó para ti mi pequeña, lo dejó antes de que ella se fuera a un lugar mejor" dijo la anciana._

"_¿En serio mi madre me dejó eso a mi?" preguntó Pilika._

"_Así es mi pequeña, pero este regalo encierra una historia. ¿Quieres saberla?"dijo la abuela._

"_¡Claro que sí!" exclamó entusiasmada la niña._

"_Bien mi pequeña quiero que pongas mucha atención. Esta historia se remonta hasta la época en que tu tatarabuela tenía 16 años. Ella era una jovencita hermosa de cabello negro brillante y ojos azul celeste como los tienes tu pequeña. Era algo rebelde y le gustaba mucho la naturaleza, pero su padre no le permitía ser completamente libre. La quería tener encerrada en casa, como si le ataran a un ave sus alas. Tu tatarabuela quería volar pero su padre no la dejaba. Así que un día ella escapó de su casa en la noche cuando todos ya estaban dormidos y su padre no le podía impedir nada. Corrió por los campos de cultivo que pertenecían a su padre hasta que llego a un pueblo cercano. Como era de esperarse las calles ya estaban vacías y estaba todo oscuro. Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que había salido sin pensar. No tenía comida, dinero o abrigo alguno y además estaba sola. Caminó sin rumbo hasta que llegó a la calle principal donde estaban todos los negocios, pero ninguno de ellos estaba abierto. Se sentó en una de las banquetas que había y comenzó a llorar cuando pensó que no quedaba más remedio que regresar a su casa, cuando de pronto sintió algo cálido que la cubría del frío. Cuando levantó la vista vio un muchacho alto, de cabello azul plateado y ojos color café claro que parecían brillar con la luz de la Luna. La primera reacción de tu tatarabuela fue levantarse de golpe causando que el cobertor que la cubría cayera al suelo..._

(flashback))

"Tranquila" le dijo él. Ella lo miró, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Al ver que en efecto era muy atractivo, la tatarabuela de Pilika se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, para tratar de clamarse un poco.

"¿Quién eres tú? preguntó Lika, la tatarabuela de Pilika, mirando en dirección del suelo.

"Soy Toru, mucho gusto¿y usted señorita quién es? me parece conocida" dijo el joven de ojos cafés mientras una especie de sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

"Me lla- me llamo Lika, muchas gracias por el cobertor pero... tengo que irme" contestó ella con algo de prisa, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a irse pero él la detuvo tomándola suavemente de la muñeca. Lika volteó a verlo con una cara de sorpresa.

"No espera, tu casa está muy lejos de aquí, mejor ven a la mía. Te puedes quedar ahí hasta mañana que tu padre venga a buscarte. Prometo no hacerte nada" dijo Toru, ya con una sonrisa plantada plenamente en su rostro.

"¿Co- como supo quién soy?"preguntó Lika, al darse cuenta que aquel muchacho sabía perfectamente quién era su padre.

"Muy fácil, yo trabajo en uno de los campos de su padre y te había visto varias veces caminando por ahí. Pero ya es tarde tenemos que irnos, mañana te llevare con él" dijo Toru.

"¡NO! por favor, prometo hacer lo que tu quieras pero¡no me lleves de vuelta a esa jaula!" suplicó Lika, algunas lágrimas saliendo de su rostro. Toru la miró sorprendido¿qué es lo que le hacían en su casa¿Acaso la trataban mal?.

"No voy a preguntar. Está bien te puedes esconder en mi casa¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?" preguntó Toru.

"Si, no pienso volver a esa jaula de oro" respondió ella.

"Entonces vamos" dijo Toru. Recogió el cobertor del piso y lo puso de nuevo alrededor de su hombros para protegerla del frío, tomó su mano y se dirigieron a su casa.

(regresamos con la abuela y Chibi-Pilika)

_Tu tatarabuela pasó unos días ahí, como todo un caballero tu tatarabuelo dormía en un sofá en la sala y ella en la cama de tu él. Ella intentó rehusarse diciéndole que ella debía dormir en la sala no él, pero él siempre se negó. Desde el día que tu tatarabuela se había escapado varios trabajadores de tu padre habían estado buscando por todos los pueblos cercanos y habían pasado varias veces por ese pueblo en donde estaba ella, pero nunca la habían encontrado. A los pueblerinos les habían preguntado y sabían que estaba ahí, pero Toru les había contado la historia sobre que no quería regresar ya que su padre la trataba mal, ellos no decían nada. Pero había alguien que estaba dispuesto a cobrar esas recompensa, el peor enemigo de tu padre: Ryonosuke._

_Ellos habían pasado varios días juntos, divirtiéndose y conociéndose uno al otro. Tu tatarabuela limpiaba y cocinaba en agradecimiento hacia tu padre, y él no podía esperar a regresar a casa para poder verla. Durante ese tiempo los dos se enamoraron uno del otro, pero fue cuando Ryonosuke decidió vengarse de Toru. Ryonosuke fue hasta la casa de tu tatarabuela para hablar con su padre y decirle sobre el paradero de su hija. Él salió furioso de su casa, con 15 hombres tras él, irían en busca de Lika._

_Tus tatarabuelos se encontraban cenando cuando, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y en el umbral vieron a quien mas temía Lika en el mundo su padre._

(flashback)

"�¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ LIKA, CON UN CAMPESINO¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO TU DIGNIDAD?"preguntó furioso Kume (padre de lika). Lika al oír esto se levantó de golpe, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante as u padre.

"¡NO TIENES DERECHO A VENIR Y DECIRME ESO, ÉL ME HA TRATDO MUCHO MEJOR EN ESTOS DÍAS , MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU LO HARÍAS EN TODA UNA VIDA!"le contestó ella con el mismo tono de voz.

"A MI NO ME LEVANTAS LA VOZ SEÑORITA, ME PASE BUSCANDOTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, Y MIRA RESULTA QUE TE ESTÁS REVOLCANDO CON UNO DE LOS SERES MÁS BAJOS QUE PUEDE EXISTIR" gritó Kume mientras se acercaba a ella. Levantó la mano y esta a punto de darle una cachetada, si no hubiera sido por Toru que lo detuvo al detenerlo tomándolo por el brazo. Kume lo miró con algo de malicia y retirando su brazo de la mano de Toru preguntó:

"¿Tú eres el que trabaja para mí y aún así se digna a secuestrar a mi hija?"preguntó con desdén Kume.

"Si así es" contestó Toru, mostrando firmeza en su voz. Lika lo miró con asombro, él no a había secuestrado, él la había ayudado y ella era la que se había escapado.

"No padre es mentira, yo fui la que me escapé de casa" dijo ella Kume los miró, de Toru a Lika y de Lika a Toru¿quién estaba diciendo la verdad? Quien sabe y no le importaba.

"Como sea, tú te regresas conmigo en este momento o tu querido muerte decapitado en las manos de mis hombres tú eliges" dijo Kume, con malicia goteando sobre cada una de sus palabras. Lika abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no podía permitir eso, no importaba regresar a la jaula siempre y cuando Toru estara bien.

"No espera padre, regresare contigo pero no le hagas daño" contestó Lika apresuradamente. Toru al escuchar intentó acercarse pero los hombres de Kume se lo impidieron. Lika se acercó a su padre.

"Vámonos" Ella le dirigió una última mirada a Toru mientras una lágrima solitaria salía de su ojo derecho y desapareció por la puerta.

Los hombres del padre de Lika soltaron a Toru haciendo que este cayera en el suelo. Los hombres salieron tras Lika. Toru intentó levantarse pero lo empujó de nuevo al piso con un pie.

"Pobre de ti si te acercas a ella. Te voy a permitir que sigas trabajando para mi pero, si te veo cerca de mi hija sufrirás las consecuencias" dijo Kume y con esto salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de golpe. Toru se levantó y corrió hacia puerta pero ella ya se había ido. Dio un golpe a la puerta y cayó de rodillas al suelo sollozando.

( Retorno)

"_¿Qué pasó entonces abuelita¿ mis tatarabuelos no se volvieron a ver?" preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Pilika. _

" _Claro que si , si no ¿cómo estuviéramos tu y yo aquí? Pero déjame continuar " contesto Kali._

" _Tu tatarabuelo regresó a trabajar siempre buscando con su mirada a lo lejos a Lika pero nunca la pudo ver. Cuando estaba a punto de creer que no la volvería a ver sucedió algo maravilloso, una criada de Lika le entregó a escondidas una carta donde decía que se verían bajo el vejo roble y se escaparían en la noche. Así él estuvo ahí a tiempo y Lika lo encontró a la hora acordada. Ellos escaparon a un pueblo lejos de Hokkaido, pero tuvieron que regresar después de unos días al enterarse que Kume había fallecido. A pesar de que Kume trataba mal a su hija Lika estuvo destrozada. Ella heredó todo lo que le pertenecía a su padre, así ella y su Toru, ya su esposo administraron las tierras. El día de la boda Toru le había entregado una cadena con un dije en forma de flor hecha de cristal. Pero lo más curioso de todo es que la flor no estaba completa era la mitad de una flor."concluyó Kali._

"_¿Entonces eso que está en la bolsita es esa joya abuelita?"preguntó Pilika._

"_Así es mi pequeña y ahora es tuya" contestó Kali mientras colocaba la bolsa de terciopelo en el regazo de la niña._

_Con eso la anciana se levantó y caminó hasta la casa que estaba a o lejos. Pilika miró intensamente la bolsa y de pronto recordó algo. Volteó de golpe a mirar hacia el tronco del árbol y ahí estaba una flor grabada en medio de él. Ella sólo sonrió. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Después de recordar esto me alegre mucho, mi mamá estaba junto a mi y tal vez esta cadena me daría suerte, la tomé y la puse alrededor de mi cuello. Las sombras del agua recorriendo en el los vidrios de mi cuarto se reflejaban en el cristal del dije. Me quede hipnotizada durante un momento observando estas figuras cuando desperté y me di cuenta que tenía algo que hacer. Por eso me levanté ya decidida y me dirigí a la puerta. Al salir al pasillo recorde algo sobre mi puerta. La cerré y volteé y me asombre tanto que mi corazón empezó a palpitar por la adrenalina. El grabado de mi puerta, el grabado era el mismo de aquel árbol, la versión completa de mi dije. ¿Qué significaba esto¿estaba destinada a venir a esta casa¿a que todo esto ocurriera? Muchas preguntas de las cuales ya encontraría la respuesta. Observé detalladamente cada curva, la profundidad, el color de la madera todo lo que se pudiera grabar en mi mente sobre ese grabado, el destino me había traído aquí y quería saber por qué. Levanté la mano y toque el contorno de la flor con las yemas de mis dedos. Quité la mano cuando de pronto una luz azulada comenzó a emanar de algún lado y yo no sabía de donde, cuando por fin me di cuenta que la luz provenía del dije. Esto era un milagro jamás había pasado esto y quise encontrar la razón. Lo toqué con mi mano para ver si la luz desaparecía cuando escuche un ruido. Al voltear me asombré al ver a Len al fin del pasillo observándome detenidamente.**_

"¿Len?" pregunté.

Fin de pensamientos de Pilika

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Momentos atrás. Len en su habitación. (buajajaja el momento que todos esperábamos) RECUERDEN ESTO ES ANTES DEL BESHO

_Pensamientos Len_

_**Entré a mi habitación, suspiré, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me recargue en ella. Pilika se encuentra ahora con Nana y yo aparentando como siempre que no es importante. Pero si tan sólo pusiera descifrar que es exactamente lo que siento por ella, todo estaría mucho mejor y ninguno de los dos tendría que pasar por esto. Porque se que mi actitud la hiere, lo he visto reflejado en sus ojos. Realmente no se la razón de esto, pues no me considero alguien importante en su vida y no tendría porque interesarle lo que piense o deje de pensar de ella. Si lo que siento en este realmente es amor , acaso seré correspondido? Seré capaz de darle todo lo que ella se merece o me refugiaré una vez más en esta máscara que llevo puesta la mayor parte del tiempo.**_

_**Agité mi cabeza, todos estos pensamientos estaban haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas y comenzara a marearme, Cerré los ojos pensando que esto iba a calmarme, sin embargo esto lo empeoró pues sólo pensaba en una cosa o más bien persona: Pilika. Necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos y rápido. Crucé mi habitación que consistía solo de un clóset y una cama. Llegué hasta el otro lado del cuarto donde había una segunda puerta que daba a mi gimnasio personal. La abrí y entré al gimnasio, no me entretuve en ponerme aunque fuera unas vendas en las vendas, fui directamente a donde estaba el saco de arena(n/a: Uds. saben esa cosa grande q se cuelga en el techo y lo golpean?) y lo comencé a golpear sin piedad alguna.**_

_**Mi mente se nubló y sólo podía sentir la piel de mis manos comenzar a dañarse acusa de los puñetazos que le daba al saco de arena. Estaba desahogando toda la confusión que en ese momento estaba sintiendo y el odio que le tenía a mi padre. ¿En dónde entra mi padre en la confusión sobre lo que según yo siento por Pilika, tiene que ver y mucho. Nunca hubo nadie que me ayudara a definir mis sentimientos. No tengo ningún recuerdo donde mi padre me haya dirigido una palabra afectuosa o algún gesto que indicara que era amado. Sólo recuerdo que me decía que no debía sentir nada, que los sentimientos hacían débil al hombre y por lo tanto los debía hacer a un lado. Las únicas personas que me amaron de verdad fueron mi madre y mi hermana Jun. Sin embargo a veces sentía que mi madre quería más a mi padre y era tanto el dolor que sentí en aquel tiempo, que me cerré por completo y no dejé entrar a mi hermana que hacía todo lo posible por ayudarme ni a nadie, por miedo a salir herido. Nunca tuve la necesidad de aprender a amar. **_

_**Ahora que lo quiero hacer no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Lo único que sentí en ese momento fue coraje contra mi padre y esto sólo hizo que me enfureciera más y que golpeara mucho más fuerte y rápido el saco de arena. Comencé a sentirme muy cansado, me detuve y me tiré al piso, respirando agitadamente a causa del cansancio. Cerré los ojos y pensé de nuevo en Pilika. Esta era una oportunidad única que el destino me estaba ofreciendo para amar y no la desaprovecharía. Ella sería mía para siempre. A pesar de todo sabía que le tenía un gran cariño a Pilika y además sería capaz de hacer todo por ella al menos eso era lo que sentía. Ella es perfecta, al cumplir los 21 años yo tendría que casarme para seguir con la descendencia Tao y Pilika sería una buena esposa. Ella sería mi esposa y tendría mis hijos, dos niños y dos niñas. Nuestras hijas tendrían sus ojos y...Abrí los ojos súbitamente, me sonrojé, aquí estaba yo pensando en hijos y ni siquiera le había confesado mis sentimientos a Pilika. Tendría que poner manos a la obra y rápido, antes de que otro estúpido me la intente robar, como quiso hacer ese de pelo verde.**_

_**Me puse de pie y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me acerqué a mi clóset y después de mucho buscar encontré lo que buscaba, una caja cuadrada color azul, sonreí al recordar de donde venía esta caja.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¡Len¡Len¿Dónde estás hijo?" preguntó una mujer de cabello violeta que llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Era Lin Hua Tao._

"_Si madre¿qué pasa? Preguntó un Len de 10 años desde la puerta que daba al cuarto de su madre._

"_Ven hijo hay algo que quisiera darte" dijo Lin Hua. Lin Hua se arrodilló al lado de su cama y empezó a buscar algo debajo de ésta. Por fin sacó una caja azul y se le quedó mirando. Para entonces Len ya se encontraba sentado en la cama de su madre._

"_¿Qué es eso madre? Preguntó Len intrigado._

"_Esto me lo dio tu padre cuando éramos novios como prueba de su amor" contestó Lin Hua con una sonrisa en su rostro._

"_¿Ah si?" preguntó Len un poco irritado a la sola mención de su padre._

"_Si así es" Lin Hua dijo a la vez que abría la caja azul._

_Len abrió los ojos desmesuradamente era un anillo en medio de un cojín. Lo más asombroso era la joya que sostenía el anillo de oro: un cristal azulado en forma de una flor, la mitad de una Alim Mina, una flor típica de las regiones de China. Era extremadamente peculiar aquel anillo¿por qué nada más la mitad y no la flor completa?_

_Lin Hua observó con cuidado la reacción de su hijo, su cara demostraba confusión y decidió contarle el origen de aquel anillo._

"_Len este anillo encierra una leyenda que se remonta a casi mil años atrás. Sucede que hace tiempo, en las regiones centrales de China, había un príncipe y una princesa que estaban por casarse. El príncipe Yun Sung y la princesa Alim Mina vivían muy felices hasta que un día una guerra explotó en aquella región y el príncipe tuvo la obligación de ir al frente a dirigir a su ejército."_

"_El príncipe partió no sin antes prometerle a su princesa que regresaría con ella y que por fin podrían unir sus vidas para siempre. Sin embargo el príncipe pereció en una de las batallas y su cuerpo fue llevado al castillo de la princesa. La princesa lo recibió entre lágrimas y aceptó con dolor que el príncipe había muerto con honor, pero el príncipe había roto su promesa de regresar sano y a salvo con ella. Después de los funerales del príncipe con todos los honores que se merecía, la princesa se refugiaba todos los días en un jardín que ella tenía. No había llorado desde el entierro del príncipe, hasta que un día el pesar se le hizo tan grande, que cayó de rodillas en medio de aquel hermoso jardín."_

"_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una por una pero algo extraordinario ocurrió: 5 de sus lágrimas quedaron incrustadas en el suelo formando una especie de flor hecha de un cristal azulado. La princesa reconoció esto como algo divino y en ese momento juró que la mujer u hombre que tuviera esa flor en su poder, encontraría al hombre o mujer que fuera su amor verdadero, y además el espíritu de ella y el del príncipe Yun Sung protegerían ese amor por siempre, en la vida y hasta después de la muerte estarían juntos. Después de esto varias flores de muchos colores brotaron alrededor de ella y por eso reciben el nombre de la princesa._

_Pasó el tiempo y la princesa murió y según cuentan su alma fue capaz de reencontrarse con su amado príncipe. Su castillo fue abandonado por todos sus habitantes, al igual que aquel jardín."_

" _Un día un rufián logró entrar a aquella zona y encontró la flor de cristal. El rufián observó que podría ganar un buen dinero al venderla a algún comerciante rico y encontró la forma de extraer aquella hermosa joya del suelo. El hombre observó la flor maravillado de que tal belleza existiera en la Tierra. Aquel rufián corrió lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo que alguien lo descubriera con semejante joya y se la arrebatara. Después de mucho correr, se acercó aun barranco que daba a un río, no le dio mucha importancia al terreno rocoso y siguió corriendo, el rufián tropezó con una roca, ocasionando que soltara la joya que llevaba en la mano y se fuera volando hacia el barranco, donde cayó en el pico de una roca y se partió en dos. Los pedazos cayeron al río. El hombre observó hacia abajo, tratando de localizar la joya, la ver que no la encontraba no le dio importancia y se marchó a robar a otro lugar." Lin Hua tomó un descanso después de contar todo eso. Mientras tanto Len la observaba con mucho cuidado, aparentemente muy interesado en el resto de la historia. Lin Hua le brindó una sonrisa a su hijo y continuó con la historia._

"_De esto pasamos al tiempo de tu tátara tatarabuelo que encontró una mitad a la orilla de un río perteneciente a nuestro territorio. Reconoció inmediatamente la flor pues su madre le había contado la leyenda cuando era pequeño pero jamás creyó en ella hasta ese momento. Al ver que todo era posible, mandó hacer una argolla de oro y colocó la mitad de la flor Alim Mina en medio de la argolla y decidió regalársela a tu tátara tatarabuela en aquel entonces su novia. La flor brilló y tu tátara tatarabuelo comprendió entonces que ella era su verdadero amor y le preguntó que si quería ser su esposa."Lin Hua dijo._

"_Desde entonces este anillo ha sido dado a los primogénitos varones de esta familia y ya que tu eres mi único hijo (n/a: oki, miren si no me explico Jun es la mas grande pero es mujer asi que la cosa esa se va con Len okay?) ahora te la entrego a ti. Tu abuela se la dio a tu padre para que me la diera a mi, y yo ahora te la entrego a ti para que se la des a la mujer que ames. Tal vez ahora no lo comprendas Len porque todavía estas pequeño, pero cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás a la perfección. Pero recuerda esto no dudes ni un instante si la flor brilla" terminó así Lin Hua el maravilloso relato. Len tomó cuidadosamente la caja azul que se encontraba en el regazo de su madre._

"_Ya veo y ¿qué pasó con la otra mitad madre?" preguntó Len._

"_Nadie sabe, se cree que está en otro país" contestó Lin Hua._

"_¿Y qué pasará cuando las dos partes se unan?" cuestionó Len._

"_Supongo que la promesa de Alim Mina se cumplirá" contestó un poco dudosa la madre de Len._

"_Pero que acaso esta mitad no sirve aunque la flor no esté completa?" preguntó Len._

"_Así es, sirve pero no con toda su capacidad. Esta mitad que está ahora en tu poder te ayuda a reconocer a tu alma gemela. (n/a:u.u cursi cursi, damn me hizo daño tanto dulce)Aunque ésta es una gran ayuda, con una mitad no se cuenta con la bendición de la princesa Alim Mina y el príncipe Yun Sung. En realidad no te sé decir muy bien, pero no le tomes mucha importancia. Con una mitad es mas que suficiente, desde la generación de tu tátara tatarabuelo este cristal nos ha protegido."dijo Lin Hua con un suspiro._

"_Bueno madre gracias por la historia, pero me tengo que ir a entrenar" Len dijo. Tomó la caja y se dirigió a la puerta el cuarto de su madre, un poco asombrado de la historia que tenía la reliquia que en ese momento llevaba en sus manos y además de que su padre tuviera sentimientos aunque fueran sólo por su madre, era aliviador saber que al menos era humano._

"_Sin embargo la otra mitad llegará a ti pronto" susurró Lin Hua por lo bajo y Len no alcanzó a escucharla._

"_¿Dijiste algo madre?" preguntó Len._

"_No para nada hijo, ya escuchas cosas" contestó Lin Hua con una sonrisa._

_Len no le dio mucha importancia y continuó con su camino hacia el gimnasio de la mansión Tao._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Este es uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tengo. Uno de los pocos en donde mi madre está presente. Mi hermana y Nana fueron las únicas que estuvieron siempre ahí para mi. A mi madre casi nunca la veía, pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Sin embargo no la odio, sé que siempre me amó y me amar�, aunque nunca me vea.**_

_**Parte de mi creía esa leyenda, pero la parte racional me decía que no confiara en una estúpida leyenda y lo comprobara por mis propios medios. Que comprobara si esto era amor o simplemente las hormonas de esta edad le estaban ganando a mi cerebro. Tomé la caja y la puse sobre mi cama. Bueno, hora de hacer esto, es ahora o nunca. Salí de mi habitación, crucé el pasillo que daba a la otra puerta. Abrí esa puerta y entré al pasillo que tenía varios cuartos, pasé el de mi hermana Jun y otros, cuando llegué por fin frente a una puerta donde se dejaba ver una luz tenue. Miré detenidamente la puerta. Me sorprendí y bastante, de todas las habitaciones existentes en esta cabaña Nana tenía que poner a Pilika en el cuarto cuya puerta tiene la flor Alim Mina grabada en el centro. ¿Señales del destino? No lo creo, pura coincidencia. **_

_**Justo cuando estaba punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta, ésta se abrió. De pronto tuve a Pilika frente a mi, con el camisón de mi hermana, con una cara de confusión. Supuse que no me vio pues no dijo nada, después de todo no había luz en el pasillo y yo me encontraba un poco alejado de la puerta. No dije nada, la razón, no la tengo. Comenzó a caminar y topó conmigo. Levantó una mano y la puso sobre mi pecho, me sonrojé y no pude decir nada porque estaba paralizado. Por fin reaccioné y le dije:**_ "Soy yo no te asustes". _**Pareció un poco aliviada, abrió l boca como para decir algo pero yo la detuve y la comencé a empujar hacia el cuarto.**_

"Que es lo qué te pasa?" _**me preguntó cuando la empujé hacia el cuarto.**_

"Nada sólo quiero hablar" _**le contesté mientras caminaba hacia ella. Ella hizo lo mismo. Nada mas que hacia atrás, alejándose de mi y se detuvo pues había topado con la pared.**_

"¿Hablar de qué?" _**me preguntó. Pude notar que estaba nerviosa. Sin embargo seguí caminando hacia ella y cada vez me acercaba más y más a ella.**_

"De algo"_** le contesté suavemente. Ya estaba casi en frente de ella, cuando estuve apenas a unos cuantos centímetros por fin me detuve. Puse mis dos manos a lado de ella, para que si intentaba escaparse no pudiera.**_

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?" preguntó _**Pilika mucho más nerviosa que antes. Si que la ponía nerviosa, eso quiere decir algo**_.

"Esto" _**contesté mientras presionaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Observé sus labios que estaban entreabiertos y de pronto tuve la urgencia de probarlos. Me acerqué poco a poco a ella, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro. Por fin rocé sus labios con los míos, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos y me hizo querer más. Esperaba que me respondiera o que me golpeara, cualquiera de estas dos. Pero para mi alegría fue la primera y me correspondió el beso y mi corazón brincó, regocijándose de alegría.**_ _**Con mis brazos la rodeé y la acerqué más hacia mí , haciendo que el beso se profundizara. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su espalda y pude sentir como temblaba bajo mis brazos. Me dio gusto saber que estaba disfrutando esto tanto como yo y fue entonces cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a debatir entre si. Esto era mejor de lo que me había imaginado, tuve deseos de quedarme ahí para siempre, pero fue imposible pues ambos nos habíamos quedado sin aliento. Nos separamos finalmente, ambos teníamos la respiración algo agitada. **_

_**En ese momento me di cuenta, realmente la amaba y quería estar a su lado para siempre. Me quede observándola por un momento y una ves más comprobé que ella era muy hermosa. Ella no se dio cuenta pues todo el tiempo tuvo la mirada dirigida hacia el piso. No le dije nada en ese momento, ya habría suficiente tiempo para eso después, por lo pronto tendría que ir por el anillo mi cuarto. Así le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la habitación después de eso sin decir nada más.**_

_**Lo más seguro es que estaba confundida, pero yo no. Ya no, ahora ya todo está muy claro. Siempre lo ha estado, pero yo no me daba cuenta. Desde el momento en el que vi a ese idiota de pelo verde entrar al lugar donde ella dormía. Sentí celos y rabia de que tal vez me estaban quitando lo único que creí que siempre tendría y jamás se iría aunque yo no hiciera nada sobre ello. Me detuve un momento para mirar hacia fuera, es cierto la lluvia seguía cayendo pertinazmente **_(a/n: jajajaja perdon practicando mi vocabulario de literatura para la escuela) _**había estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no le había prestado la mas mínima atención. Sonreí, al jardín le vendría bien esta lluvia, crecerían las flores y plantas más hermosas que nunca y a mi Pilika le encantaría venir aquí. Me sorprendí un momento después de pensar esto quién diría que en unas cuantas horas sería tan sentimental y todo por esa chica peliazulada. **_

_**Seguí mi camino, fui a mi cuarto, recogí la caja que estaba sobre mi cama y regresé por le camino por el que vine. Le diría a Pilika que la amaba, que si quería ser mi novia y mi prometida, para que al cumplir la edad adecuada contrajéramos matrimonio. Todo este futuro dependía de su respuesta. Si se niega mi razón de ser desaparecería para siempre. Camine de nuevo hasta la puerta del pasillo del cuarto de Pilika y me encontré con la vista más hermosa, ahí estaba Pilika de cara hacia la puerta observando algo sobre ella atentamente. Se veía como un ángel caído del cielo en aquel camisón de mi hermana. Levantó su mano y toco ese algo en la puerta. ¿Qué podría ser aquello que le llamaba tanto al atención? De pronto me llegó la respuesta, la flor Alim Mina estaba grabada en esa puerta. Me sorprendí al a ver una luz azul emanando de su cuello, quitó su mano de la puerta de golpe y la llevó a su cuello. Uno de los vidrios crujió y Pilika por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia.**_

"¿Len?"_** preguntó ella mientras bajaba la mano hacía su costado. Comencé a caminar hacia ella con la caja en la mano derecha y me detuve frente a ella. Cual fue mi asombro al ver una cadena a su alrededor con un dije, era la misma fgura, mismo material, mismo tamaño que el del anillo. ¿Cómo era posible si ese anillo había estado con nosotros durante años, nadie lo pudo haber copiado. La leyenda. La leyenda era cierta esa joya estaba completa pero se había roto, pero de que manera había llegado a sus manos y por qué estaba brillando?.**_

"¿Pilika de dónde sacaste esa cadena?"_**le pregunté indicando con mi dedo la flor en su cuello que debo confesar no se veía nada mal. Cunado me acerqué más a ella la joya brilló más fuerte. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Al parecer Pilika estaba igual de asombrada que yo pues miraba con asombro la intensidad de la luz.**_

"Mi madre me la regaló antes de morir."_** Respondió de pronto, pero su mente seguía sumida en esa luz. ¿Su madre? Acaso la historia que mi madre había contado sobre la princesa...si la pieza que estaba en su cuello brillaba ¿acaso ella correspondería a mis sentimientos? **_

"¿Pilika? Escucha creo que te debo una explicación. Sobre el beso, no quería aprovecharme de ti simplemente..." _**dije pero me detuve al ver que por fin su mirada estaba en mi y eso lo hacía un poco más difícil.**_

"Si dime te escucho" _**contestó ella.**_

"Es que estaba confundido,y es que yo..." _**dije algo atropelladamente. Su mirada de pronto se dirigió hacia mi mano y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.**_

_**Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi mano y oh sorpresa una luz salía por las ranuras de la caja. Así que después de todo esa leyenda era cierta la joya si servía del algo. Me acerque más a Pilika y la recargué en la pared como había hecho antes, tomé sus manos y la miré a los ojos. Sentía como temblaba, estaba nerviosa a cusa de que nuestras manso se estaban tocando.**_

"Pilika, ves esto," _**le dije mientras levantaba la caja**_, "esto es lo que te quiero dar porque te amo y siempre lo he hecho" _**al decir esto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lo que esperaba era alegría**_,"quiero que aceptes ser mi novia y cuando sea el momento aceptes ser mi esposa" _**terminé de decir, Vaya eso si que me había costado trabajo. Unas lágrimas cayeron recorriendo sus mejillas de porcelana y me asusté al pensar que ella no pensaba lo mismo, cunado rodeó con sus brazos mi cuerpo, su cara sobre mi pecho. Y escuché un "Si si quiero" ahogado a causa de mi camisa. Fue tanta la alegría que la tomé de la cintura y la abracé con todo el amor que sentía.**_

_**Ella levantó su rostro y yo bajé mi mirada para verla, después mi mirada se pasó a esos labios que tanto deseaba volver a besar. Poco apoco me acerqué, nuestros labios se rozaron ligeramente. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. Ella rozó mis labios de nuevo, poco a poco nuestros labios uniéndose una y otra vez, pero fue un beso tierno, un beso lleno de amor. Nos separamos para mirarnos uno al otro y fue cunado recordé el anillo. Tomé la caja y la abrí y la luz que salía de ella se liberó. Los dos quedamos embobados mirando el anillo. Mirábamos de su cuello a la caja y de la caja a su cuelo. Por fin se había reunido, la flor de cristal por fin se había unido después de tantos años.**_

"Pilika, no lo entiendes estábamos destinados a conocernos. El brillo de este cristal indica que nuestro amor es verdadero"_** dije esto mientras tomaba el anillo de la caja y tomé su mano derecha y lo ponía en su dedo anular. En ese instante las dos piezas brillaron más fuerte y la luz desapareció. Pilika miró su dedo y escuché algo como: **_"Gracias mamá"_** Volteó a verme y sonrió.**_

"Gracias Len no sabes lo feliz que me haces"_** dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba por su propia voluntad.**_

Al fondo había dos figuras, una de un hombre y una de una mujer. Eran la princesa Alim Mina y el príncipe Yun Sung que bendecían a esa pareja. Jamás nadie los separaría mientras esos espíritus los protegieran. Len se dio cuenta de una presencia pero cunado vio hacia esa dirección no había nada solo el viento murmurándole "Que sean felices, su amor es para siempre". Si pones atención el viento te lo murmura a ti.

FIN

OOOOOOHHHHHHHH MY GOD! Por fin he terminado voy a llorar después de un año pongo este capitulo y lo sineto muchísimo! Pero me pasaron tantas cosas durante este año que mejor ni les cuneto pero por fin aquí est�, tenía la intención de ponerlo ayer el dia de san valentín pero no pude lo siento mucho mucho. Se que merezco ser linchada y más después de todo su apoyo y reviews. Pero no saben lo feliz que me hacen que el primer fic que publico haya tenido tanto éxito!jajajajajaj fue difícil pues tuve el maldito bloqueo que todo escritor le tiene miedo pero aquí esta! Y debo confesar que esta hisotira surgió como un one shot pero ya ven se alargó y creo que pude haber hecho un mejor trabajo, pero me sineto orgullosa d emi trabajo. Asi que sin más me despido y espero que me apoyen enmis proximos proyectos hasta luego!

**Ja ne**

**...Eigna-fluff**


End file.
